With Ice Consumed
by Laufeia66
Summary: Viserys sells Dany off in hopes of getting the army he needs to take his throne. But when Thor comes for her hand, not everything is as it seems. Dany thinks her future is safe and secure with Thor, that is until she meets his younger, troubled 'brother' Loki. Cold, sexy, cruel and mysterious, he makes her feel things she has never felt before. But fire is not compatible with ice.
1. Of Hearts Yet Unbroke

_**Daenerys**_

The morning came cool and bright to the city, casting glorious shadows where the light fell and streaking soft colour across the sky.

Daenerys woke slowly from her deep sleep, feeling a strange calm as she drew her silks up to her chin. She blinked open her violet eyes, yawning as she ran her fingers through her white gold hair. For a time, everything was perfect.

She was safe in Pentos, living in luxury, eating food every day and dressing in silks. She smiled innocently.

And then it all came crashing back.

Today was the day… Today was the day… She felt sick with fear, her stomach was churning. _Oh gods_, she thought, _oh gods save me_.

Her maid Lyina came bustling in when she saw her mistresses eyes flutter open. The girl could not have been older than fifteen, more than two years Dany's junior, but she was a pretty little thing and Dany enjoyed her company.

"Milady" Lyina's voice was accented by the queer speech of the Free Cities. The girl was slave born in the city of Yunkai, her dark skin as much a trademark as her brokenly obedient nature. But Lyina had the good fortune to have been bought young but Magaester Illyrio and brought to Pentos in the Free Cities before her speech had been too slurred by the harsh and twisted speech that the Ghiscari called High Valyrian.

"A bath has been prepared for you, his Grace also wished to speak with you once you had awoken" The small girl dipped her head in respect and moved to help Dany climb from the bed.

Dany smiled weakly at the girl, feeling dizzy as she stood, feeling queasy with nervous fear. She allowed her to slip a silken robe over her nakedness.

"Did my brother tell of what he wished to speak?" she asked the girl, too aware of her own shaking voice.

"No milday, his Grace Viserys only spoke that he wished your presence" Dany nodded and walked briskly from the room.

She was not very tall, she knew that as well as any, but her limbs where thin and strong, her skin pale and fleshy. It had been years past that she had first joined womanhood, but it had only been recently that her slim body had begun to prove it so. Her breast were small, but full and firm, she feared that they would never grow to be any larger and that had annoyed her brother. She had always done her best to make her brother proud of her, but Viserys was a spiteful and angry thing, lavishing her in compliments only when others where there to hear it.

She loved her brother, make no mistake, but he had suppressed her since she could remember. It was not his fault, she reminded herself, it the Usurper Robert Baratheon sitting on their rightful throne that had driven Viserys to become the man he was.

Dany walked with her chest up, as he had taught her. It made her breasts stick out further and gave her height besides.

Dany walked slowly into the bathing chambers, two servants were filling the bath with steaming pitchers. Dany was leaning over to feel the water when the doors burst open and Viserys strode in.

"Brother" her smile felt hideous on her face, she dipped her head in respect of the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"Wipe that stupid grin off of your face sister" he snapped. Dany immediately did so.

She did not wish to anger him so early in the day, she too much feared him to 'awaken the dragon'.

"You sleep late dear sister" he snapped, she knew he was patronising her, so she grit her teeth and bowed her head again.

"I ask forgiveness your grace, I was not aware I was needed"

"Save your petty mewling" Viserys rose from the bench which he sat, striding over to her and taking her face roughly between his palms.

Dany swallowed her fear as he held her roughly, turning her this way and that, summing her up with his cold purple eyes.

Her brother was much taller than her, perhaps by two heads or more. His white gold hair brushed his shoulders easily.

"Hmmmm" he muttered "take off your robe sister" Dany looked at him wide eyed

"My… my ro…"

"Yes your robe, take it off _sister _you do not wish to awaken the dragon do you?" His stare was cold and without mercy, there was little love left for her left in his eyes she knew.

Dany averted her gaze, gingerly stepping out of her robe to reveal her nakedness.

She felt ashamed as he studied her naked flesh, she felt goose pimples rise to the surface of her skin.

"I need you to be perfect today little sister" he said softly, running his hand down her breast. "You know our need" his fingers moved to grasp her nipple. She stiffened beneath him, feeling her whole body go rigid as a board.

"You must be perfect, you must make me proud" he squeezed tightly, pinching her between his fingers.

Dany could not look him in the eye, she swallowed her pain and stared at her feet.

"Do you understand?" he asked her, softly, squeezing tighter.

"Yes" she whispered, barely audible, but she knew he would hear.

He nodded and let his hand fall from her chest, a smirk played cruelly upon his thin lips.

"Wash yourself, make yourself shine, they will be here soon" and with that, he turned his head and left her there alone and naked.

Dany shivered. The feeling had returned to her stomach, churning her insides like a great spoon. Her flesh was so cold, so very cold. She shivered violently and began to walk towards the bath.

The maids were coming back into the room as she lifted her foot and began to lower it beneath the surface of the water.

"My lady!" one cried in horror.

"Milday, the water is too hot, my lady!" But Dany did not heed them, she began to walk out into the water sinking to her knees when she reached the centre of the vast pool.  
The servants watched with wide mouths as she lowered her chest, shoulders and finally her neck beneath the smoky surface.

The water hissed and steamed, furling like ribbons into the air.

Yet Dany did not feel it, she did not feel the heat, she did not feel the burn, she felt only the warmth and comfort of the water.

It was scalding she knew, burning her skin. But it made her feel clean, cleaner than she had felt in so long.

The fear in her heart began to melt away, the shame of her brother and the churning in her stomach began to matter less and less.

She slipped her head beneath the surface and let the water hold her as she washed her pains away.

_**Loki**_

Loki watched the sunrise draw light into the world as he had every morning since he could remember.

There was a certain peace in watching the rising of the sun that he could not find anywhere else, not even his own brother could give him the comfort and the solace that the coming of the dawn could.

"It is early brother" Thor's voice was soft this day, Loki thought as his mighty brother came to stand by his side.

"I had expected you to be in your chambers, asleep" Thor looked troubled, a great frown creased his smooth face.

"I would have thought the same for you" Loki watched as his brother leant out onto the brick half wall that was all that stood between them and the thousand foot drop the ground below. He came to stand beside his taller, musclier brother and leant out beside him.

"Ah!" Thor beat a fist against the sandy golden brick below it "for all the glory in Valhalla I could not sleep this night brother, you know what awaits when come the day" Loki nodded in silent understanding. It was right of his brother to feel nerves on the day that he could be meeting his future wife and queen. Long had he waiting for betrothal, yet not that it had come, he was feeling the uncertainty all men felt before they wed an unknown woman. What if she was fat? What if she was ugly? What if she was cruel or disfigured, what if she made him ashamed?

"Have you not slept at all?" Loki tried to seem generally concerned for his brother, but he knew the jealousy within him would shine through, it always did.

Thor chuckled in response, turning to his younger, slighter brother. Loki watched the way his long blond hair caught the light, the way it shimmered and fell, the smile that made his face beautiful. He grit his teeth to keep his jealousy in check.

Thor had always had the good looks, the muscles and the height, the glory and the respect, but most of all the love and pride of their father. Standing next to him, what was Loki? Slighter, thinner, paler and with hair blacker than night. Cold green eyes were his greatest charm, and too often he had been told that they drove unease into people's hearts.

Thor had brute strength and was the most handsome man in Asgard, while Loki was stuck with his skills as a sorcerer and cold yet appealing looks.

"Perhaps I slept some" he nodded his head "but I think it may have been more than you my brother" he punched his arm playfully, laughing throatily.

"Most like" Loki joined his laughter with his brothers, but it left a coldness in the air.

Thor returned to his grim brooding and looked back over the kingdom of Asgard to the Bifrost where soon they would depart for Westeros.

"You are jealous of me brother" it was not a question. Loki stared into the back of his brother's head. For all the love he bore Thor, for all the passion and playfulness they shared, sometimes he wished he could pick up his stupid hammer and bash him in the head with it till he was dripping with blood. _When did I begin to think such dark thought? _He wondered silently

"Perhaps" Loki conceded finally

"Why?" There was no humour in Thor's voice

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Loki could not hide the coldness with which he spoke. His brother cringed.

"I did not ask to marry the Targaryen girl, Loki, this was fathers doing, and I did not want it"

"Yet still you'll have it! You'll be the fucking king of Asgard and Westeros, King of two worlds, two kingdoms, while I am left with nothing but the title of fucking brother!" Loki ran his hands through his long black hair, pacing with rage while his brother watched him.

"Why do you speak with such venom brother?" His voice was calm and kind, much the same as it had always been, but still it made Loki's blood boil.

"The only venom with which I speak, _brother, _is the venom of truth!" Loki turned to walk away, unable to stand in the presence of his shining brother any longer.

"Loki" something in Thor's voice made him stop. Was it fear? Shame? Love? Or was it condescension… was it pity?

"Whatever I have done that you feel has so wronged you, I am truly sorry. I feel the burden of the throne heavier than I ever have before on this day, and I am not a king yet! I do not want the weight of throne on mine own shoulders Loki, but it was the fate I was born too. Who would chose this fate once they know what it truly means?" he looked down at his hands, as if he did not know himself.

"Never have such responsibilities been thrown upon me, how can I bear them without your support brother? You who have always been by my side?" Loki knew he spoke in earnest, it wasn't within Thor to manipulate.

"That's just it _brother" _Loki did not turn "I am only ever by your side, when will you see that I was destined for more than to save you every time you make a blunder? I was born for greater things, even you in all your self-worship should see that" And he left without another word, striding from his brother with determined steps.

He smiled to himself as he went. _Well brother _he thought to himself _let us see who will be king._


	2. Of Fear and Fire

_**AN:**_hello to anyone who could be reading this! I'd love to hear from you so don't hesitate to leave a review! As you're probably about noticed, i'm hinting ever so slightly at smut in this scene. Anyone who believes themselves too young or premature to be reading this (though my warning will probably not stop you) you may want to stop reading this series because trust me, it's only going to get worse... much worse... :D

* * *

_**Daenerys**_

The courtyard was bustling with people. Beggars and common folk mixed among the noble lords and ladies of Pentos, soldiers and knights, warriors and slaves, packed together like chicken in a coop all craning their necks to catch a glance of the events about to take place.

Dany felt her heart beating in her chest like thunder in a storm, straining against her ribs with thunderous crashes.

Her brother must have sensed her fear, for he gripped her arm steadily in his, too tightly if truth be told.

Dany's breath came rough and haggard, she fought to keep herself standing. She had never known such fear.

She did not truly know why she was so afraid, but a feeling, a terrible feeling, had occupied the bottom of her stomach all day. She wished she could have settled it with food, but nothing had long passed the entrance of her lips before it was retched unceremoniously back up.

_Breathe _she told herself sternly _you must be strong, you may be meeting your future husband today Dany, show no fear. _

Yet even as the voice in hear head gave her courage, it also made her feel a little hysterical.

Viserys watched her as she stood conflicted by his side. He had chosen her gown for her, a delicate purple silk dress so sheer that the press of her little budded breasts could be seen almost completely through the fabric. He nudged her back, making her stand taller with her chest sticking out further. He smiled to himself, something which made Dany very uncomfortable.

"Remember, little sister" he whispered, leaning close and gently stroking a white lock behind her ear "he is the finest killer alive, and you will be his queen" Before Dany knew what had come over her, she had turned to him.

"I don't want to be his queen!" her voice shook almost comically as she clutched fiercely at his arm "I want to go home!" She saw the anger in his eyes, the fury at her as she openly contradicted him, him! The last dragon himself! He would have struck her there and then across her pathetic little face, but it would be improper for the peasants to see their monarchs fighting. Besides, he wanted her to be perfect when the Asgardians arrived.

"Do you hear yourself sister?" his voice was so low and so cold that it made Dany shiver.

"How do you think we are supposed to return home with the usurper on the throne? I need an army if ever we are to set foot in Westeros again and you are the key" his hand tightened against her wrist, squeezing the pale flesh beneath his large fingers.

"You will please him sister, or you will suffer my wrath" Dany almost fell forward as he abruptly released her, taking away his support and leaving her standing alone.

She bowed her head, ashamed at her ludicrous outburst.

What had she been thinking? Of course Viserys would not listen to her, pathetically begging to be released from this duty. When had she fallen to such lows?

It was then that the first cry echoed through the courtyard, shortly followed by screams and cheers that filled Dany's ears almost deafeningly.

Women began to throw flowers, men called and cheered, children squealed and squabbled, pushing and shoving through the crowd to find the spot with the best view.

The thunderous beating of her heart returned, almost choking her.

She made herself stand tall and proud, she pushed out her chest, and raised her head.

She felt almost naked standing there, waiting for her potentially betrothed to ride through the crowds.

How she wished she had a wrap to cover her breasts, but still she stuck them out, determined to make her older brother proud.

It was then that the Asgardian party turned the corner, and the first of the mighty horses came trotting into view.

_**Loki**_

How pathetic they sounded, calling and cheering to them as though they were their saviours. They were only here for a marriage betrothal, and yet they were being treated with the reverence he would only assume would befit a party of their king.

They were gods, he reminded himself, and these were only petty mortals.

He rode beside Thor, calm and silent as his brother was excited and laughing. He had not spoken to Thor since their argument, he still had no desire to do so.

Love his brother he may, but like him? Certainly not.

Loki grit his teeth in annoyance as Thor began to brandish Mjiolnir above his head, making the mortals cry out his name in ecstasy.

"Thor! Thor! God of thunder! Thor!" How pathetic they sounded, the mewling quims that they were.

He shot a dirty glance at his brother. _Pathetic fucking fool _he thought poisonously.

Odin and Frigga were mounted before them, their guard and warriors following in tow. Loki watching his father as he rode, finding no other place worth his godly gaze.

Odin was very old, no longer did his immortality hide the deep lines that creased his face and the dusty grey white hair that adorned his head where once had rested glorious golden locks much like Thor's.

_Soon he will be dead _Loki thought _and my precious fucking brother king of Asgard and this pathetic mortal world as well. _

His spiteful thoughts gave him purpose, a driving ambition that gave him hopes for the power he knew he deserved.

_We shall see who will be king. _Loki had no intention to sit by idly while his brother claimed these Kingdoms. Loki had been thinking of what he could do, what he acts he could perform to smite his brother and bring himself to glory.

But the people loved him not, he reminded himself, they would not allow the second son of Odin with his mischievous and doubtful past, to take the throne of their beloved Thor.

_Wait, _he told himself_ an opportunity will arise in time, patience is a virtue. _Patience was also a fucking bitch.

Finally they made their way through the streets of squabbling peasants, coming to a great standstill before the steps of a small yet quaint palace.

On the steps, Loki knew from his study of the mortal's culture not so much as from sight as Odin blocked all view, stood the Targaryen siblings and the infamous Magaester Illyrio.

"Your honourable and esteemed majesty!" Illyrio began, sucking up pathetically to his father. Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"May I present to you his grace Viserys of House Targaryen, rightful King of the Andals and first men, rightful ruler of Westeros and the Iron Throne, the Last Dragon" Odin bowed his head in recognition, Loki watched his mother do the same.

"And his sister, Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen" Again the Allfather bowed his head.

The mighty eight-legged beast his father sat astride, kicked out its leg and danced sideways. It was quickly calmed, but not before it had opened the view of the front steps to Loki.

She was walking down the steps, slowly and deliberately. Her head was held regally high, her chest pushed out to flaunt her full yet small breasts.

The dress she wore was almost sheer, beneath he could see almost all of her womanly attributes.

He felt something stir within him, something he had never before felt. The feeling was alien to him, he hated it yet craved it. The stirring in his loins pushed at the front of his breeches, he was almost shocked at that.

Such a tiny, puny mortal girl, yet what was she doing to him? His horse whinnied nervously as his master squeezed its flanks unintentionally with his legs.

When the girl came to a rest at the base of the steps, before the almighty Allfather, she bowed her white haired head in respect and reverence.

When she looked up, her eyes searched their party, such deep purple eyes… They rested momentarily on the Allfather before darting to his queen, then to Thor and finally to Loki.

His emerald green eyes met hers.

His heart stopped.

He could feel them probing his mind, seeing past his soul, pouring over every inch of him in a tide of glorious warmth that sent shivers tumbling down his spine.

Her eyes locked with his only for moments before a fearful red flush steeped her cheeks, and her head dropped to the ground.

Loki gasped quietly, trying to control his emotions, trying to pull himself together. Trying to control the bulge that pushed mercilessly at his breeches.

What had she done to him?

It was then that the Allfather nodded to Illyrio and turned his beasts head around. He wheeled the horse gracefully and galloped away, Frigga closely following in his footsteps. Thor stayed only a moment longer to glance once more at the mortal girl before following his parents.

It was Loki who was last to depart, too consumed by uncertainty and confusion to move.

Her eyes drifted back up to his. Only for a second he lingered, the fire spilling back into his bones.

His horse gave a terrified whiney as Loki wheeled it roughly around and pounded after his quickly departing family.

Never in his life had Loki ever felt so confused. It made him angry, it made him fearful, but most of all it filled his head with mind-numbing confusion, driving him crazy.

He grit his teeth in anger, grinding the pearly whites together. He felt so weak in this moment, but why? He vowed to himself that before this was over, he would find all the answers that he so desperately needed.

* * *

**I'd love to hear from you!**


	3. A Darkness Come

_**AN:** _Hello again! Here's the next chapter, surprisingly quickly :) don't like to keep anyone waiting... Please don't hesitate to review or favourite or follow, everyone is welcome here!

* * *

_**Daenerys**_

She stood on the steps for a long while after the Asgardians had gone. She could not bring herself to move away.

By the time her maid servants had come down to take her to her chambers, the crowd had long since dispersed.

Who was he? She found herself thinking over and over. The son of Odin surely, but which one? When she had looked into his eyes… those cold, empty green eyes… she had never felt so alive, yet so utterly dead. A coldness had filled her, making her want to shiver and shake. She could still feel it pulsing beneath the surface of her flesh, even after the god had left.

Why did she feel these things? What did they mean?

She allowed her maid servants to lead her back to her chambers. They took away the fine sheer silks and replaced it with a simple yet elegant Pentos styled dress.

For a long while Dany sat idly in her chambers. She tried to read a few times, all failed attempts for her mind would not stay still.

She felt exhausted, drained beyond relief.

Her mind flitted back to their meeting only mere hours before.

"Where is he going!?" Viserys had demanded as the gods galloped away "doesn't he like her!?" She had seen the rage fill his eyes as he cast them upon her.

"Your Grace" Illyrio purred soothingly to the rightful king "If he had not liked her, we would surely know" he chuckled softly.

"This is no laughing matter Magaester!" they had taken their conversation back inside the palace, leaving Dany alone and forgotten.

Dany cast herself upon the silken sheets of her bed. Content to simple lie there, pathetically, daring anyone to stop her.

_**Loki**_

The sunset was a welcome sight. The day had been long and arduous and now that the dark was here, the creatures of the night could come out and play.

He strode through the camp quietly, using his magic to mask the soft fall of his boot clad feet. He wore his ceremonial costume, greens and blacks and gold with a light layering of armour.

He was not a vain man, on the contrary he thought vanity to be a god's greatest weakness, but that did not mean he refused to look the part while here on this mortal world. The humans would take one look at him, know him for the god he was, and they would worship him. Such was their pathetic nature.

They craved subjugation, they craved to be controlled and ruled. Freedom was life's greatest lie, he had learnt that the hard way.

He ran a pale hand through his black hair, feeling the familiar pride of his long locks. He oft made ladies simper with such an action, such pathetic creatures were soft women. He would strut about Odin's Palace, dressed in his normal attire, and they would flock to him like birds to bread. Who was he to refuse them? When a beautiful maiden threw herself at you, you had only to catch her and she was yours.

He smiled as he remember some of the maidens he had bedded. Stupid women and try-hard girls, all wanting a taste of the handsome, mysterious god's bed.

But he would always grow bored of them in the end. They were all such simpering, predictable wastes of space. The way they would look at him with such… shameless lust, such untameable longing… it disgusted him.

Such thoughts reminded him of her, that mortal girl, the Targaryen…

He pushed it from his mind, he had no time now to think of her, his mind was occupied by other things.

He came to a halt as he reached his destination. The guards by the front flap of the pavilion, did not move as he came before them.

He easily towered over them both, yet they did showed no sign of any emotion.

"I am here to see the Allfather" Loki's voice was calm and collected, his famous silvertongue lacing his words with power and authority, yet mind-numbing grace.

Still they did not stand aside. Such insolent creatures he thought venomously as his striking features turned to scowl.

"Stand aside" his voice was low and threatening, his eyes cold and hateful.

The guards exchanged glances and finally they stepped aside.

Loki glanced at them both, mentally cataloguing their features. He would remember them.

He stepped inside the pavilion, bathed with warm light.

His brother was already there, standing before their father. Odin's head turned as he entered, nodding at his youngest son. Having no wish to attain the spotlight, Loki withdrew to a darkened corner.

"Well?" The Allfather paced briskly inside the cloth-of-gold pavilion, still clad in his fine golden armour.

"She was very beautiful" Frigga told him from where she sat upon their lavish bed.

"Yes" snapped the Allfather, deep in thought "But what of her brother? And that fat Magaester? Can they be trusted?" It was Thor who answered this time.

"They are mortal's father, should they betray us our army would crush them" He smiled as though he were incredibly clever.

Loki smirked from where he stood in the shadow, his brother was such a stupid moron.

"Do not act the fool my son!" Odin snapped "we have come here to win a war, not start a new one!"

"Husband" Frigga began "why would they arrange this meeting if they were not trustworthy? To sell a daughter to marriage and gain an army as I understand is a deal they feel they most benefit from, long have I studied their culture and mind and I believe…"

"Hush woman!" The Allfather silenced her, a little too cruelly for his gentle wife's liking.

"We marry Thor to the Targaryen girl, help him retake his precious throne, and find ourselves all but ruling two kingdoms. My son will be heir to the Iron Throne, and when the Targaryen dies he will be the king. This was our deal was it not?"

"Aye father" Thor replied, subconsciously shifting the weight between his legs while swinging his ridiculous hammer back and forth.

"So my son, what do you think of this girl?" The Allfather finally sat down heavily upon his ornately carved oak and gold chair.

"I believe she will be a great beauty father" Thor conceded "She has a sturdy yet appealing body, I believe she will bear children well"

Loki almost scoffed at this. Of all the things his brother could have said, he had started talking about heirs and children. No doubt the Allfather approved of his sons apparent wisdom. Loki knew it was a pathetic act to prove to his father that Thor did indeed think. His brother cared only for the bust and thighs and the pleasure between her legs. That was the benefit of being a god. Thor would wed her, bed her, impregnate her, and that would be the end of it. Loki had not doubt that he would mentally discard her, he could not afford to love a mortal.

"What of you Loki?" The Allfather called to the shadow where Loki sat in his silence.

He walked forth from the darkness, fidgeting his clasped hands.

"And what does the almighty Allfather wish to hear from his humble son?" He knew he was patronising his father, he was not the god of mischief for nothing.

"I wish to hear what you make of these Targaryens, and what you believe we should do from hereon. My son"

Loki grinned.

"Wed her, bed her, take whatever pleasures you want of her. Fuck her up and down the halls for all I care, she is nothing to me but this Kingdom is. Take her and take your crown" Odin grimaced at his youngest sons crass language, but he nodded all the same.

"Indeed, I believe I agree with you my sons. This marriage is highly beneficial for both parties. Send a messenger in, I wish for the Targaryens to be informed of our decision immediately" Thor bowed to his father and went out. Loki following in his wake.

The wheels were in motion, it had begun.

_**Daenerys**_

"His grace wishes to speak with you, my queen" The servant bowed and retreated as Dany looked over from her nest in the sheets. It was sunset, she noted as she rose. She did her best to wipe the creases from her dress and pat down the locks of her wild bed hair.

She followed the maid servant to her brother's lavish chambers.

Viserys sat at his writing desk, studying a note between his pale fingers. He looked up at her as she walked in.

"Sister" he greeted her "we have news from Odin, they consent to our marriage deal and have validated the betrothal of you to their eldest son Thor" Dany's heart skipped a beat. She walked to his bed and steadied herself on the frame.

"Thor?" she asked confusedly.

"The bulky one with the ludicrous red cape and the hammer" Viserys seemed annoyed by her question.

Dany's heart sunk, she knew not why.

"You are to wed three days hence at sunset at the temple of the Seven, they have agreed to honour our traditions" he smirked at this.

Dany felt faint, all the blood was draining from her face leaving her feeling dizzy.

"I am so pleased" she lied, seating herself before she fell.

"I don't care whether you are pleased" Viserys snapped "you will marry him and I will have my throne, what you feel does not come into the equation"

Dany winced at his harshness, his blatant uncaring dislike of her. Once more she wondered of what she could have possible done to warrant such hate from her own kin.

"Yes, brother"

"You will address me as your Grace now, sister, the throne is finally within my grasp" he closed his eyes as he savoured the bliss of the truth.

Dany felt a strange emptiness. A great sadness without end that seemed to block out all the light.

"Yes, your Grace" she bowed her head and rose from his bed.

"You will wear your silks ago tomorrow, you and Thor will be meeting after breakfast in the Magaester's Gardens to acquaint yourself before you wed. I need you to impress him sister, make him like you, or even love you if you must. You must win his trust and respect before he takes the pleasure between your legs" Dany's face reddened at such easy use of such sexual terms.

"I will do my utmost to please him, your Grace"

"Good. Now leave me, I have matters to attend to and you need to rest. Goodnight, sister" She knew dismissal.

She bowed to her brother and left the room as quickly as she could, almost running as she navigated the halls back to her chamber.

She burst through the doors, startling her servants, and threw herself down upon her bed. She did not even bother to change into her night things as she curled up beneath the sheets, drawing the covers over her head.

She lay like that a long time before sleep finally came. But not even her dreams would spare her from the loneliness, the confusion, the fear.

All she knew was two sparkling, cold, empty green eyes and a darkness come without an end.

* * *

**I'd love to hear what you think and if you have any advice!**


	4. Blue

_**Daenerys**_

She was up at the break of dawn, changing her crumpled dress for some beautiful, tightly corseted Meerish lace, ornately decorating her white gold hair. She ate a small yet filling breakfast of apples, spiced eggs and flavoured breads, washing it down with mulled mead. The taste of the mead was welcome, washing over her tastebuds with sharp ease and clearing her half-sleeping mind.

There was a knock at the door as her servants came to take away the empty plates.

Dany herself went to open it, preferring to keep moving rather than wallow in her discomforting mind.

Viserys stood there, flanked by plump Magaester Illyrio and his guards.

He nodded a curt greeting to his sister before offering his arm. She took it and allowed him to lead her from her chambers and out into the halls.

"You will speak of respectable and couth things, never letting the conversation stray to war or pathetic womanly squabble, do you understand?" Viserys hissed at her. Dany stiffly nodded her head.

She had come to terms with her betrothal to Thor, too long had she spent fretting and fearing these godly men. She would go out there with her head held high, she would do the best she could to impress them and prove to them her worth as a bride. She _would _make her brother proud, no matter what it took.

It was not long before they had winded their way through the Palace and to the vast and bursting gardens that flanked the Palaces' back and sides.

Thor stood there, dressed in his ceremonial armour, blood red cape swishing from his shoulders. Mjiolnir, his mighty hammer, he had hung in his belt, freeing his hands.

He was alone but for two golden armoured Asgardian guards, both solemn and discomfortingly quiet.

When they reached the gods party, Viserys bowed stiffly, freed himself from his sister's grasp, and left without so much as a greeting word.

The Magaester nodded and followed.

Thor summed her up for a while. Looking over every inch of her, making her feel as though she was wearing no clothes. She was painfully aware of how much breast the low cut Meerish dress was revealing, even more painfully so when the gods stunning blue eyes came to rest upon them.

While he studied her, she found herself the perfect chance to finally take a good clear look at her betrothed.

He was very tall, toweringly so, dwarfing her as she stood by him. He had long, sweeping golden hair, strained with slight yet evident streaks of light brown. He was stunningly handsome, she realised. His features were rough, yet smooth and soft and warmly appealing. He was shockingly muscled, almost scarily so, intimidatingly so. She would need to mind her tongue when they were wed, she could not bear the thought of him striking her with all his strength.

Finally he smiled, offering a huge arm for her to take.

"It is a most honouring pleasure to meet you Lady Daenerys" he had a strong voice, smooth and powerful but warm.

"I thank you my Lord, it is a pleasure to finally be acquainted" His smile was charming, Dany was aware that it would make most women simper and most likely did. Yet it did nothing to her but make her feel exceedingly uncomfortable.

They walked amongst the gardens, the guards following them at a safe yet respectful distance.

"You are a most beautiful maiden, Lady Daenerys, It is an honour to bring you to wife" the ease with which he said it made her cringe, yet she maintained her courtesy's as she had been taught.

"I thank you most kindly my Lord, it is an honour to be betrothed to a man as powerful and as famed as you" His laugh was easy and cool.

"I fear I am unworthy of such words, Lady Daenerys, yet I will accept them and thank you all the same. Please, as your future husband it is only right for you to call me Thor" Dany nodded respectfully.

"Of course, my Lord Thor" they walked together in silence, listening to the peaceful chirping of the birds.

Such easy lives they lived, free to come and go whenever they chose. Such freedom was theirs, such open possibility and promise. Her heart ached with jealousy.

"Tell me, Lady Daenerys, what do you know of the nine realms?" The question confused her, where they to talk of space and magic now? It was a queer conversation for a god and a maiden, yet she answered all the same.

"Little to none, my Lord Thor, I was raised as we fled from the knives of the usurper and so have little time for lessons such as that" He nodded.

"Such a shame, a waste of knowledge"

"I would be most honoured my Lord Thor if you could tell me of these nine realms, it is most unfitting to not know of this world and the worlds around it" He grinned in earnest and began to teach her. There were nine realms he began, he was from the realm of Asgard, the heavenly realm, worshipped by the realm of Midgard much like this world. The world in which Dany lived, she was informed, was a small world, living in the Shadow of Midgard or Earth. For a long while they talked, Dany found herself enjoying his vast knowledge more than she had anticipated.

It seemed hours before their conversation came to an end, by which time Dany felt almost comfortable walking beside the mountainous god.

"Tell me true Daenerys" Thor began suddenly, stopping midstride and turning to face her "will your brother make a good king? A just king? Does he deserve the crown and this Iron Throne?" It took a long time for Dany to answer. Did she dare lie to her betrothed? Did she dare tell him the truth and risk everything? Why was he asking her questions such as this, putting her in a place of such open risk?

"That is not for me to judge, my Lord Thor" her answer seemed to roll off of her tongue, and she was glad of it. She waited with bated breath to see what his reaction would be, how he was like to respond to such a response.

To her open relief he merely nodded.

"I have enjoyed our walk, Lady Daenerys" he bowed deeply and she curtseyed in response. He strode away briskly, his guards following in tow.

Dany watched him until he was hidden from her behind a grove of apple trees, leaving her utterly alone in the gardens. She walked on, weaving through the maze of flowers and trees until she reached the centre of the gardens itself. A small temple shrine to the Seven.

Dany walked into the cool, shadowed space, resting on a bench beneath the statue of the stranger.

The hooded demonic slab of black marble was the darkest and the least known of the Seven Gods. Woman would scare their children with monstrous storied of the black god, stories that stayed with them until they were old, stories that would frighten them for the rest of their days.

But Dany had never heard the stories, she knew of the Seven to be sure, not enough to worship them as her gods for she had none and believed in none. While the stranger frightened grown men and made tough children cry like babes, it only intrigued Dany and fed the burning fires of her curiosity.

What was this god? What had it done to become such a demon of dark stories? It seemed more real to her than any of the seven, more than the smith and the father, the warrior and the maid, the mother and the crone… all such typical beings, the beings that made girls swoon and little boys laugh and cheer. The stranger was different, a more realistic god to worship in her opinion.

She sat there for a long, long time. Staring into the hooded face of the black Stranger, feeling the cool breeze rush over her soft skin, listening to the joyful cries of birds.

The sun had left the edges of the horizon before she had thought to bestir herself. Feeling oddly peaceful she left the temple and navigated her way back through the torch lit maze of gardens. Reaching the steps of the palace and walking briskly, determined to get back to her chambers and bathe before her brother thought to summon her and interrogate her.

_**Loki**_

She was alone, alone and vulnerable. He watched her from the shadows.

She was dressed in Meerish lace, her bodice low cut and spiling with her breasts. She walked quickly, determinedly, an edge in her step. Her hands were running through her hair, as though she were trying to pull it from her head.

She was so close now, almost in line with him. He waited until she was passed before stepping out.

"It's a little late for a lady such as yourself to be walking in the dark" his voice was low and sensual, unleashing the power of his silvertongue to make her jump as she whipped around to face him.

"You never know what might be lurking in the shadows" his voice was strong, cutting through the silence of the night like a blade. He was walking ever so slowly towards her, staring into her soul with his cold eyes.

"Forgive me my Lord, I did not see you there…" she was such a proper little courteous thing, never forgetting her manners. It was pathetic, it made him smirk.

"Lord… such a mortal word" his voice sounded almost cruel "a Lord I am not, Lady Daenerys" he grinned at her, flashing white teeth. He watched as she struggled to catch her breath. He wondered what she was feeling. She bowed her head in respect and turned to leave.

"Where have you been all day, Lady Daenerys?" She knew perfectly well that he was fully aware of where she had been. She stopped at the sound of his cold voice, turning her head to face him.

"Places" Loki laughed, almost a growl. Perhaps she wasn't as courteous as he had thought. That was good. He would be so bored if she was like every other pathetic mortal in this realm.

"Places?" He was an arm's length away from her now, he could sense her discomfort.

"It is none of your concern, my Lord, please excuse me" she turned to walk away and would have done so if his hand had not shot out and seized her upper arm.

The touch was electric, a current of warmth so intense that it burned, rippled from her flesh and into his. He gasped as a warmth such as he had never felt filled his body.

She stared at her arm, only then did he begin to realise what was happening.

Her flesh was turning blue, from the spot where he had touched it, blue creeping slowly up her arm and down to her wrists. His fingers were darkening, blue creeping up from his nails and running up his arm.

His hand shot away, he stared at the receding blue until it receded to nothing.

Daenerys stared at him in shock, clasping the spot here his hand had touched her.

He stared at her, unable to think, unable to breath. He felt himself fill with such hate, such anger. He wanted to hurt something, he wanted to kill something.

Without a word he turned and fled, tearing down the steps and into the night.

_**Daenerys**_

Dany stared after him as he fled. What had just happened? Her skin had turned blue… When he had touched her, she felt as though her flesh would turn to ice. It was so _cold _and yet… and yet… She had never felt such desire, she felt it between her thighs, on the tips of her breasts. Her lips had itched with it, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth.

She could barely breathe, all the strength had fled from her lungs.

She clutched a pillar as she steadied herself. Her skin… His eyes… She did not know whether she was terrified, or filled with desire.

This was wrong. It was his brother she was marrying, not him, should could not afford to compromise everything now. They had come too far.

Or had they? Viserys had always been the one who wanted the throne, Viserys was the one who called himself the king, the last dragon. Dany had only ever wanted to be loved, to live in comfort and shelter. The house with the red door came to her mind, the house where she had grown up after they had fled Westeros, the house of her youth. A symbol of comfort, of shelter, of home. She had only ever wanted that, but Viserys had always wanted more.

He was a coward, a filthy coward, he made her do things… terrible, shameful things to further his conquest for the throne he could hardly remember.

He was not a dragon. He had never been a dragon. He would never be a dragon.

But he was all she had, the last of her kin, the last of her family, the last of her house.

To abandon him would be wrong, would be cruel. She could not do it. She would wed Thor, she would do whatever he wanted, as she always had, as she always would. It was such a lonely fate. Such a sad and cruel thing to be, to have. And yet, this was who she was.

She straightened her skirts as she stood upright. She made a promise to herself then and there to never come in such close proximity with the second son of Odin again.


	5. With Ice, Consumed

_**AN:**___Hiya guys :P Sorry that this has taken ages to post... also sorry that it's just Loki... but that's a good thing right? Also, nothing more than intense story line in this chapter, so read carefully. I solemnly swear that in the next (at least one or two down the line...) chapter to come, there will be some infinitely more entertaining Dany and Loki action... please leave a review telling me what you think, what i should include, how you lovely people like your smut :P I'd looove to hear from you! (no fire please) so enjoy this chapter, the next one is definitely on its way!

Disclaimer: I own zilch of these characters, only a hopeless fan-girl... such is life :P

ENJOY!

_**Loki**_

He was almost running through the camp, feet pounding against the ground as he tried to get away… but get away from what? What was he running from? There was a swirling pit in his heart, a dark, consuming pit filled with a numbing emptiness. It was eating him away, this pit of dark, where the cold was so deep that it settled into the bones. What was wrong with him? He looked down at his hands, shaking his head, forcing himself to deny it… deny all of it. What am I? He thought, the questions racing through his mind in an unending cycle. What have I become?

He looked up as he came to a halt. He stood before the Allfather's pavilion. The guards were watching him curiously, their gazes made him ashamed. He glared at them with eyes colder than ice, penetrating their simple heads into their meagre souls. They shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, turning their heads away.

"You will let me pass" Loki said, gathering himself up to his full towering height. He let his silvertongue flick carelessly over his pale lips, singing sweetly such dark, dark songs. The guards exchanged a look, seeming uncertain, then stepped aside and allowed him to pass. He gave them each one last savoured look before striding into the pavilion.

He was alone inside the warm enormity of the golden tent. Evidently the Allfather was still at supper with his beloved queen and favourite son. Favourite son… as spiteful as the words were, Loki knew their truth. Thor had always been the favourite, always. As a child, he had basked in his father's love and attention, as an adolescent he had revelled in the gifts and glory his father had openly bestowed upon him, and now as an adult… he was being groomed to inherit two kingdoms, the kingdom of the gods and the kingdom of men. What had Loki ever gotten from this father of his? He had never received the attention as his brother had, the gifts he received where whatever was left when it could not be given to Thor… and now, he was being openly denied any claim to any kingdom. What more could it mean?

Loki let a cry of rage escape his lips, he kicked out savagely and sent a table flying, spilling papers and ink all over the carpeted floor.

He collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Why would the voices in his head not shut up?! why would his mind not let him be?! A gasp escaped him, a gasp of sadness and of misery. What was left for him, the second son of the mighty Allfather? Nothing but lies, nothing but hate, nothing but neglect.

He looked up. He would not be weak, he told himself, he was a god, a mighty god. He would show them all what he was worth, what he could do, what he could become. And they would all kneel before him, all of them, even his mighty brother. The thought gave him strength, a smile stretched his lips.

A glimmer caught the corner of his gaze, making the smile fade from his lips. The doubt returned, the uncertainty clouded his thoughts. Blue… the only word that would come to his mind. Blue… Blue… Blue…

He rose steadily to his feet, making himself walk towards the golden bed in the corner of the tent. He sunk back to his knees as he came before it, reaching out with pale hands to grasp the corners of the chest. It was an ancient thing, ornate wood and carved gold, heavy in the hands of those who held it.

Loki pushed back the lid, straining against the forceful weight of it. And there is was, glowing brightly. The casket. The source of all Jotunn power, lying helpless before him. It seemed so right, sitting before it, looking upon it with pale green eyes. Loki could feel its power, he could feel it physically soaking into his skin, pulsing into his veins.

He reached out, clasping its handles, he began to lift it. Its weight seemed so natural in his hands, it seemed so… right. The light was growing, shinning brighter, illuminating the tent in a pale blue hue.

It was only then that he noticed his fingers, his hands. It was such a peaceful blue, so cold yet so warm. He could feel it as it ran up his flesh, raising Goosebumps on his skin. He shivered.

"Stop!" The Allfather's voice penetrated his reverie. Loki grit his teeth, biting down the flush of anger that rose like bile in his throat. For a moment, he did not know what to say. What could he say to this loveless man? This… this… liar.

"Am I cursed?" the question sprang to his lips before he could bite it down. He lowered the Casket back into the chest, feeling its power begin to fade from within him.

"No" The Allfather was abrupt, almost cold. Loki rose to his feet.

"What am I?"

"You are my son" Slowly, Loki turned to face him, to show him what he was. The blue had passed over every inch of his pale skin, transforming him from a pale god to a towering monster. It had even changed his eyes from their stunning green to a deep, terrible red.

"What more than that?" He could not hide the hate, the menace from his voice. Why should he? This man deserved no love of his.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" He advanced on Odin, walking with slow deliberation till he came to stand before him.

The answer seemed to take an age to come, already Loki could feel the blue leaving him. It was gone by the time the Allfather spoke.

"No" Loki could have laughed at that. All this time, all these years, all these lies and all he got was a no. How… quaint.

"In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple" The Allfather at least had the shame to look down, away from his son. Son… No, that was wrong. It had always felt wrong.

"I found a baby" Odin raised his eyes to look at him, Loki knew what it meant.

"It was small for a giants offspring… abandoned and suffering, left to die" Loki saw a great sadness pass over his face, only for a second before it was gone.

"Laufey's son" Loki felt his heart slow, he could feel his blood run cold. No… no this could not be, it could not be…

"Laufey's son?" His own voice was hoarse, strained, and weak.

"Yes" the almighty Allfather's voice was no more than a whisper, so quiet that only Loki could have heard it.

"Why..." Loki shook his head, as though it would make it untrue, as though it would make it all a dream. "You were knee deep in Jotunn blood… why would you take me?" Was it disbelief that plagued his voice, was it denial? No longer could Loki's once sharp and witty brain tell the difference… it made no sense any longer… none of it did.

"You were an innocent child…" The Allfather stared at his feet.

"No!" Loki cut in, he had to know… no more lies. "You took me for a purpose… what was it?" He stared at the man he had once called father. How strange it was, how everything you once thought you knew merely faded away until it meant nothing.

The Allfather did not reply, perhaps he was too filled with shame. The thought only filled Loki with rage.

"TELL ME!" he did not mean to scream, yet it had come out from him, from a place he did not know resided inside him.

The Allfather raised his gaze to look at the man he had once called his son.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance… bring about a permanent peace, through you."

"What…" Loki could feel tears, the unwanted tears he had denied himself to shed, rise to his face and flood from his eyes. He sounded like a child, the child that Odin had always thought him as. The younger brother of the mighty Thor, the trickster… the sorcerer… the key to controlling two kingdoms, an investment against war. That was all he had ever been. That was all he would ever be to this man. He had never been loved, never. Not by his natural father who left him to die, not by his adopted father who had always favoured his natural son. What use was he to any of them?

"But those plans no longer matter…" The Allfather looked imploringly at him, as though to ask his forgiveness with a simple gaze. They were far beyond that now.

"So… so I am no more than another stolen relic… locked up here until you might have use of me?" It was the truth, what more could it be? It was the only thing that explained it, the only thing that made it reasonable… Loki could not look at him, the tears flowing unbidden blurred his vision. He would not give this man the satisfaction of seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you!?" He had never felt such emotions stirring in him, filling his lungs with such untameable rage.

"You are my son…" Odin's voice seemed so sincere… the man had always been a talented liar "I wanted only to protect you from the truth" the truth… such hypocrisy curdled his stomach.

"What because I… I… I am the monster who parents tell their children about at night?!" His tears of grief turned to tears of rage even as they fell.

"No… no"

"You know it all makes sense now! Why you favoured Thor _all_ _these years_!" The Allfather reached out for him, as though to take him in his arms as once he might have… so very long ago. The mighty god stumbled, slipping down to his knees. Loki advanced on him, standing over him, yelling down at him.

"Because no matter how much you _claimed _to _love _ME, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" When the last of his rage left his lungs, Loki looked down upon the most powerful being in the nine realms, and saw only an old man collapsed in weakness upon the ground. What had he done? He stood over the Allfather, yearning so desperately to touch him, to love him as he had done as a child, to call him father as he always had. It was gone, so utterly and cruelly gone. For the first time in all his long life, Loki truly felt as though his childhood had deserted him. He was not a babe to comfort, a boy to lie to any more. Now he was just an abandoned, unloved man.

He clasped the wrinkled hand in his own pale white one. It was so warm beneath his ice cold flesh, as always it had been. Once that had been a comfort, now it only hurt all the more.

"Guards! Guards, please help!" Loki rose as they came rushing in to the Allfather's aid. Suddenly the air seemed too tight, he could feel it choking him with clenching fists as he struggled to breathe. He needed to leave, to run, and to escape… but how? To where? To what avail? It didn't matter anymore. He ran, ran out into the cold, black night. Running from an invisible enemy, running from his own soul that was with ice consumed.


	6. A Dream Named Desire

_**AN:**_SOOOO sorry for the wait... almost a week, god that's tardiness there! To all my readers thank-you! To all those who follow this story thank you even more! PLEASE do not hesitate to review or favorite or whatever rocks your boat, i love hearing from everyone and anyone so open your lungs and sing! :D The next chapter is coming soon, the weekend is nearly upon us so i'll have a lot more time on my hands :) I solemnly swear that more smut is coming, sorry my dears but the story line is getting in the way :( please entertain yourself with this brief but oddly satisfying spell of Dany/Loki/Jotunn hinting which is the lead up to something big... trust me... ;) *nudge nudge wink wink* anyway enough of the long authors note, enjoy yourself! get lost in the Dany/Loki/Thor love triangle which is about to get a little bit tricksy...

* * *

_**Daenerys**_

The cold was consuming, eating away at her naked flesh. She tried to run from it, to escape from its clutches, but she couldn't move. Her limbs were stuck like glue to the ground beneath her, trapped in the pit of ice swirling like a thunderous storm.

She was screaming, she was vaguely aware, but why? Why was she screaming? It was filling her ears, bouncing off of the walls of ice to vibrate in the cocoon of her ear drum. Endless, empty fear, just like the world, just like life.

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard it, as she saw it. Something was moving in the dark. Again she tried to run, tried to move, but her limbs had a mind of their own and refused to obey her frantic need. It was coming closer, it was huge, monstrous, crimson red eyes glinting in the swirling icy night. It was upon her quicker than she could imagine, it knocked her to the ground, to fall back on the ice. She felt her bare back stick as it connected, peeling the skin raw when she tried to squirm away. It was then that she opened her tightly closed eyes and saw her assailant.

He was oddly beautiful… his skin a deep sky blue, carved with swirling patterns and delicate lines. His teeth were jagged points, glinting bright in the dark of the snow, his eyes a red so deep they were swimming in blood. He was cold above her, pressing her down into the icy ground, she could feel him against her, all of him pressed tight to her bare flesh. Dany was no longer afraid as she looked into his eyes, she knew she had no right to be, she should be terrified out of her wits, screaming louder than she had before, but oddly she couldn't make herself afraid.

Loki's black hair fell from behind his ears as he leant down to her, to whisper ever so quietly in her ear. The words made no sense, they were a language even Dany in all her travels had ever heard. But it was erotic, so cruelly and sensually erotic, assailing her ears with a harsh and rolling speech. She felt his weight against her, his flesh pressing in on her, she felt his hand begin to draw up her leg, to her waist, above her hip, slowly circling around to cup her breast. She found herself yearning for him, aching from his icy touch. She whispered his name, drenched in wanton yearning, shameless as she was filled with desire. Again he leant down to whisper, his blue lips brushing lightly against her skin, she shivered as her body moistened in response.

"My lady!" his voice was high, squeaky in pitch and laced with fear. She turned her head to look at him, but found his face had disappeared, replaced by the swirling dark. His weight was leaving her, his touch fading from her skin.

"No!" She yelled to the emptiness "No!"

It was then that the light erupted around her, setting the world alight with a golden glow. She looked around in confusion, searching for something that would tell her where she was. A golden bed frame, bundled silken sheets, huge towering walls and polished floors, sweeping sheer curtains adorning soaring windows, a city beyond white and golden in the day's light. Pentos, she was in Pentos, in her chambers. Her desire began to leave her, her wanton lust abandoning her when faced with realisation.

"My lady? My lady are you well? My lady?" A hand was grasping her shoulder, squeezing tightly. She threw it off, sitting up in her sheets. The bed was a tangled mess, half of the coverings strewn on the floor. Had she truly been so violent?

"My lady are you well? Should I fetch the healers?" Lyina was pale with fear, kneeling beside the bed. Dany raised a hand to hold her own aching head, rubbing the dreams away from her sleep crusted eyes. It had seemed so real… terrifying as it was, she had really _felt _it, as though truly it had occurred.

"No… no, I'm sorry Lyina… it was just… just a… a dream" It felt like a lie on her lips, but it was the truth. So why did it all feel like such a falsity? Why did she yearn for it to be the reality? What was wrong with her? She was so marry Thor, the mighty god of Asgard, why was she yearning for his blue, monstrous brother? She should be ashamed, Viserys would beat her bloody if ever he knew about this… this… evil yearning. What was the matter with her?

"Can I fetch you anything my lady? Some water perhaps? Some wine?" The maid rose from where she knelt, scooping the fallen sheets in her pale arms as she did so.

"No… no, thank you Lyina I am perfectly fine… fetch my clothing, I wish to dress" Dany felt ashamed of the wetness between her thighs, her nakedness only made it worse. She vowed that she would wear Illyrio's gifted night silks from this day forth. Dany dressed in a simple gown of blue, grey silk, a lustrous and costly gift. Lyina brushed her hair up into a ball at the back of her head, kept in place by glinting gold and silver clips crusted with blue and black gems. She stared at herself in the looking glass for a long time. The shame of her dream still stuck to her like blood to a sword, making her feel exposed… unclean. Just as it had on that night… that night… She told herself to stop, not to think of it, she refused to think of the second son of Odin again, she would not allow herself to ruin everything. Yet even as she told herself this, she felt her mind begin to wander, to slip into the depths of her deepest, darkest memories…

His grip on her arm was painfully tight, but it was not as noticeable as the cold, the numbing cold. It was on her flesh _in _her flesh, twisting and writhing up and down her arms like uncoiling snakes. She had wanted to pull away, to put as much distance between her and this strange and mysterious man. She looked down at her arm, about to protest on his grip, when she saw the blue. It was like a knife twisting in her stomach, the sickening realisation of what was happening to her… her skin _her skin _turning blue… _his skin _darkening and staining the colour of a dark day sky… what magic was this? She looked up at him, into his green orbs, expecting to see some grin, some cruel smile hidden in plain sight in the depths of his eyes. But what she saw… what had she seen? Was it fear? Was it horror? All she knew for certain was that he was just as afraid, just as shocked as her. When his hand was yanked away from hers, the colour immediately began to fade. The relief was like a heaven in her chest, she was Dany again… she was not blue and for that she was glad. But he was not relieved in the slightest, he looked at her with hatred, with blatant fear and cruelty. This had confused her immensely, the image of his hatred still etched eternally behind her closed eyes…

She opened her eyes again to look at herself. Why was she not disgusted? Why was she so intrigued by this mysterious, cruel, hateful, gorgeous, beautiful… No. No. No. She told herself. She would not think of this again. Her ears still ringing with the promise she turned her tail and fled from the room. She walked the halls alone, stepping with a fierce determination such as she had not known for so long… It was more quickly than she had imagined before she found herself standing before the doors of Viserys chamber. She wondered if her brother would be glad to see her… she suspected not. She promised herself that she would never let her spiteful brother know of what she had dreamed… of what she had thought… she would awaken such a rage within him, the dragon he claimed to have inside him, she knew the rage would be terrifying. She promised herself that she would never let that happen to her again. Plastering a smile on her face she pushed open the doors and stepped within.

_**Loki**_

The news of the All-father's collapse spread like wildfire through the camp. It had been so many, many years since the last Odin sleep but no one had thought it to come at such a controversial time.

Frigga's distress had been difficult to watch. Loki had never fully understood why she so loved the All-father, he had never treated her as an equal, but her love for him was obvious as she sat by his side constantly, watching him with fear and anxiety. Thor was there too, standing protectively over his mother and helpless father. Meanwhile Loki was left to sit alone in the shadows, unwanted and unloved as he had always been. His natural father had not loved him, his adoptive father had not loved him, who could ever love him? He was a monster, a hideous disgusting beast, the kind that plagued children's stories, the kind that was always defeated… vanquished by the mighty hero. Would he be vanquished? He could only wonder. If he was such a monster, was it his destiny to fall to darkness and eventually die at the hands of a hero? Was Thor that hero? Would Thor kill him once he knew what he was? Thor, Frigga and Odin, the family that ruled the universe, and then Loki, the monster that was their second, unloved son. How long could he hope to live once the pretense was all gone?

Thor looked up at him from where he stood over his slight mother.

"Brother, you were with him when… when…"

"Yes" Loki did not intentionally mean to sound so cruelly harsh to his brother. But in his own dark mind, he felt the masquerade had already faded away, it was all he could do to hide from his face. His brother knew him well, they had always been close, and he had always loved Thor just as much as Thor had loved him, would he be able to see through his mask? This game of deception?

"And did he… did he speak before it came upon him? Anything that might… might aid us…"

"As already I have told you, brother, the All-father collapsed most randomly, he had no time to utter any intelligence" Thor nodded, his distress plain. It was a most inconvenient time for them all, Odin gone just when they needed his wisdom most. But for Loki, it seemed only a clear indication that his plans should go ahead.

He did not feel shame, plotting his brother's demise and his own ascension. Much as he loved his brother, this was the only thing he could do, the only course he could take. The only course that was recompense for all of his slights. He would be the victor in the end, no one could hold him down.

"Mother" Thor touched the woman on the shoulders. Frigga snapped out of her reverie and looked up to gaze on her only living natural son.

"Mother I must go to the mortals, to assure them that our arrangement will continue" Frigga nodded numbly, squeezing the hand that rested upon her shoulder. She was a strong woman, Loki thought as he watched her.

"Go my son" Thor left the tent with his head held high, but not before he rested a heavy hand on his brothers shoulder. Over all the millennia, Thor had always been a brother and a friend to Loki. It was hard to forget that.

When Thor was gone, Loki moved to Odin's beside, across from his mother. He was close enough now to see the lines of grief etched deeply within her pale face, intertwining with the irreversible etches of her age.

He looked down at the All-father, rarely had he looked so peaceful.

"Why did he lie" once said, the words could not be taken back. Frigga looked up at Loki sadly, as though he too had gone from her reach.

"What we did… we did to protect you" A faint smile graced her lips, she truly was a beautiful woman when she smiled.

"You are our _son _Loki, and we your family" _no_, he thought as he watched her, _no I was never your son._

That little piece of truth would make it easier in the end, he told himself, it would all be easier in the end.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! i want to know exactly what you guys are looking for, i write to please :)**


	7. A Shame, Vulgar

_**AN:**_Whats this? Another chapter in less than 24 hours containing minimal but noticeable Dany and Loki action!? My my, you are lucky people aren't you... anyway :P Again, review review review! I thrive on opinions so let yours be known! Even guest reviews are appreciated (although no flames :) ) and i solemnly swear to reply to each and every one of them, so please type type type! Do it for Dany, do it for Loki! Do it for the sake of future smut... ;) and thankyou to everyone who reads this series, i have had more views on this series since the last chapter in one day than i have in about three days... which is AWESOME! :) please continue to read my dears, it would mean to so much... Enough of petty author sentiments... onto the story!

* * *

_**Daenerys**_

Viserys was not alone when her purple eyes found him in the golden white glow of his chambers. Thor stood across from him, hunched heavily. The atmosphere in the room was chokingly thick, Dany could feel it as though it were a physical presence. In a way, she supposed it was.

"Your Grace, My Lord Thor" she dipped into a graceful curtsey. The two men turned to look at her, unmoved by her presence.

"Sister" Viserys voice was oddly empty, void of any emotion or passion, just cool, shockingly so. "I hope you are well rested, I have glorious news for you" a sudden twist in her stomach alerted Dany that the news would not be so glorious as her monotone brother claimed.

"Odin has fallen into the Odin's sleep, Lady Daenerys" Thor continued for him. "It is feared that it will be long a time before again he wakes" Dany could see the pain in his eyes, or what she thought was pain. It was hard to tell what a god was feeling, they were no mortals such as she.

"We have decided to move your marriage forward by a day, to reassure the people that the alliance was continue forth, you are to be married to his lordship Thor this night's eve" She felt her heart drop within her chest with an almost audible _thunk. _Her first thought was denial, it was always so, to immediate deny everything, to tell yourself that it wasn't happening, that it couldn't happen. And yet it was, it was happening. Dany still thought she had a day to come to terms with her fate, a final day of freedom to recompense for her dismal future. And now even that was denied her.

"But… but…"

"That will be all sister" Viserys turned away from her, back to the hunched god.

"Brother…"

"You are dismissed, little sister, now run along" Perhaps it was the lack of feeling, the lack of anything in his voice that cut her so deep. She turned violently on her heels, not even stopping to curtsey before she slammed the doors shut behind her. She would pay for that later, she knew, but for now it seemed to be the only comfort for her boiling rage, her writhing fear. Where was the justice in this? Why was she always to be shoved about like a mindless sheep, constantly being trampled by the bigger people? When would she get her turn at justice? Her chance to be free? Never. Such a cruel word, yet the only thing that could be said. Never. Never. Never.

She felt unwelcomed tears biting at her eyes, sliding down her pale cheeks easily as silk over skin. She was rushing blindly down corridors, letting her feet take her wherever they would, she no longer cared. She could no longer allow herself to care. It was only when she was knocked from her feet by the force of their collision that Dany realised she wasn't alone.

She fell rather painfully in her backside, gasping silently in pain as a jolt of fire seared up through her bottom. She clutched at it, looking up at the surprisingly solid person she had ran headlong into.

He stared down on her coldly, but at least he portrayed some emotion in his green eyes, there had been so little feeling shown this day. Loki was dressed in his casual attire of black leather, metal and gold, a combination of materials that only made him look all the more intimidating.

"Lady Daenerys" his voice was a cool purr, so rich with knowledge, filled with power, laced with grace… it was a spell woven with his tongue, she now knew why they called it silver.

"You should be more careful when walking so hurriedly through hallways, you never know what you might run into…" His smile was surprisingly warm on his face, it made him look almost… _almost_ kind. Her heart jolted uncomfortably as his hand was offered to her. She was afraid to touch it, to touch him, for fear that the blue would once more colour her skin. His smile broadened. Dany was vaguely aware of how handsome he looked, how… sexy… Her mind drifted to her dream, a fearful heat filled her cheeks in response.

"You needn't fear my lady, I would never harm you"Dany was no god of lies or truth, she had no extraordinary skills of so to speak, but the way in which he said those words… the way in which he looked down upon her… she denied herself to feel anything. Hate it as she may she was Daenerys Targaryen, sister to the last dragon, the key to winning their rightful kingdom… she could not allow herself to feel things that could endanger it all. She had been brought up too well for that, she was her brother's sister, she was the trampled, submissive girl that he had raised her to be. She would never be anything else.

"I thank you for your kindness my lord" She rose too quickly to her feet, ignoring his outstretched hand, swaying uncertainly at she felt the blood rush to her head. She knew immediately that she would fall again, she reached out blindly to steady herself, hands searching for anything to stabilise her. She felt his hands grasp hers, felt his steady weight anchoring her to the ground. When the dizziness passed, Dany's eyes immediately sought their entwined hands. Her skin was the same pale, smooth white that it had always been, his skin was still white porcelain.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, she didn't even feel the cold, though truth be told his hands had no warmth in them. She looked up to meet his gaze, finding his eyes bearing into hers with such… what was it? She couldn't quite place it, although the intensity of the gaze was frightening her, making her feel naked to the bone.

Eventually he released her, stepping back a respectable distance.

"I apologise for last eve, Lady Daenerys" he clasped his hands behind his back "I fear I may have startled you" his gaze still bore into her, Dany looked away and shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"It is forgotten, My Lord" She saw his smile through the corner of her downturned gaze, it was more of a grin truth be told, a devious, cruel grin.

"What is done cannot be undone, just as what is seen cannot be forgot" She drew her eyes back to his for only a moment a she forced her lips to open.

"As you say, if you will excuse me, My Lord" She made to walk past him, her gaze firmly at her feet.

His grip was loose on her arm, almost non-existent, but it was there, rooting her to the spot. The brush of his fingers made her shiver, she refused herself to turn around.

"Why so cold, My Lady?" She jumped violently as his silver tongue purred dangerously close to her ear

"We will be brother and sister soon, should we not be warmer to each other?" she felt his other arm grasp hers, feeling him move closer to her. She was ashamed in that moment, of the heat that slowly began to trickle down to pool between her thighs. Her breathing was becoming more rapid, stinging her throat as she tried to choke it down. She wanted his touch, his steady cool fingers… she earnestly wanted it. _You are a foul, vulgar thing Dany _she told herself.

"As you wish my lor…"

"Such an obedient little mortal" she could hear the cruel humour in his voice as he silenced her with his words "it is almost pathetic, how submissive your species is, how you all secretly crave subjugation" his hand was stroking her arm up and down, cool fingers teasing her skin, drawing goose bumps to the surface. She knew this was improper, that she should pull away and leave, but her body would not obey her. She was losing control of whatever little sway she had over the situation. She felt so weak in that moment, yet so… so… she could not allow herself to think it, yet even her mind was betraying her.

"Would it be so awful" she felt his chest press into her back as he leant into her "to show some emotion, Daenerys Stormborn, to betray your passions for a moment and simply… _live" _she felt his cool breath tumble down her spine, she clamped her eyes shut.

"To do so, My Lord, would be to show weakness" she was disgusted at the pathetic softness of her own voice, she grimaced as she felt his chest vibrate with his laugh.

"Would it? I do not think you truly believe so, Lady Daenerys, I am not the God of Lies for title alone" she felt his breathe now graze the top of her head, making her neck tingle pleasantly.

"I rather think that to show emotions is more predominately… empowering, though I myself do not partake in such displays. It is best to leave some things to the imagination, would you not agree?" His chuckle was like a slap in the face, waking her from her ridiculous stupor. Summoning all her meagre strength she pulled herself from the gods grasp, turning to face him. On her face she plastered a look of authority, appropriate for a woman of her station. He may be a god, but he did not rule her world, not yet.

"Showing emotion betrays you to your enemies, My Lord, it leaves yourself exposed much like that of an open book. It gives them access to the parts of you that you would rather be kept hidden, our hate, love, lust and desires…" She said it before she could think twice. As the realisation of what had escaped her lips sunk in, she bowed her head in shame. When had she become so vulgar? It disgusted her. To her surprise the god laughed, not cruelly, but condescendingly.

"My, my, I do believe you are far more clever than first I gave you credit, My Lady, it is indeed a wisdom far beyond your short years that you now speak"

"I ask of your forgiveness My Lord that was vulgar of me…"

"You are forgiven" the sheer cockiness of the way he said it made Dany raise her eyebrows, lifting her eyes she found only pure mirth in his.

"Although I must concede Daenerys Stormborn, it is a side of you I much prefer, there is a fire within you My Lady, and it burns fiercely bright" It puzzled her, this back handed compliment, making her raised eyebrows furrow comically.

"Till next we meet" he smiled as he reached for her hand. Before she could snatch it away, he had raised it to his lips. He kissed it gently, his lips only brushing her skin for a moment. Yet it was enough to make her mind go numb, her desire heat her flesh like a furnace. She blushed deeply, turning her gaze away. The final look he gave her before he turned and left was one that made her feel as though he could see beneath her clothes, to her flesh beneath. Automatically she moved her hands to cross over her chest, shielding herself from his penetrating gaze. He graced with one last lingering smile before he turned and strode off.

Dany felt a great many things as she watched him turn the nearest corner. Shame, disgust, self-loathing… how could she be so weak? Her brother had raised her to be stronger than that, admittedly not so strong as to defy him… but such shame was not all that she had felt. She had felt desire… lust, such as that which had plagued her dreams, she had wanted him to touch her, she now realised, yet that thought only made her grimace. What had she promised only the night before? She had sworn never to touch him… to speak to him… to be so intimate with him… she was an oath breaker on top of it all. It was too much. She turned and continued down the hall. How she would find solace… for the life of her she did not know.

* * *

**:D Let me know what you think :D**


	8. Blood of the Dragon

_**AN:**_Hello faithful readers, hello new time readers, and hello once of readers, you are all welcome here! Opinions are valued, reviews are welcomed, following or favouriting would make my day! Whatever you decide to do, even if it is just reading, thankyou and hello! :) hehehe. To the amazing and fantastic guest who reviewed 'blue', THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU! Your kind words gave me the inspiration to write this thoroughly re-written chapter and also the next which i will be posting tomorrow! I beg of you though, please sign in or sign up so i can chat to you about this here story, I'd love to get some top-notch feedback! Again thankyou if you are reading this, please let yourself be known!

Smut is coming i promise ;) like in the next chapter... ooooh yeah :) Hey, maybe you could let me know what you'd like? I write to please... as i have said many a time... anyway, enough of this ridiculously long authors note, i love you all! Now read...

* * *

_**Loki**_

The mortal was not as submissive as first he thought. That was good. As God of Mischief and lies, he thrived on the play between body and mind. To make a person think things and feel another, to make them battle between their pathetic rights and wrongs, to see them question their morals and still give him what he wanted, all he wanted.

It was how he liked it, to be the dominant one, to be the one who pulled the strings, the puppet master. He smiled at the thought, how perfectly it suited him, the puppet master, the man who controlled it all where no one could see him. Well they will soon, he promised himself, soon they will see me for what I am, but then it will be too late.

The corridors of the Magaester's Palace were tall and towering, huge arches ran down the expanse of the walls that led the way to other rooms. Ornate and beautiful tapestries aligned the corridors, trophies and statues of all kinds adorned the floors, the God of Mischief saw it all, though he had no particular reverence for mortal art. He was a man who appreciated beauty, to be sure. In decoration, in dress and most of all in women. He was not a man shy of his pleasures, relishing in taking his desire whenever and from whomever he pleased.

The Aesir women in Asgard were dainty morals, thin and bony, mostly blonde or similar, such giggling, ridiculous things, but none-the-less sufficient in his bed. None could deny him once his cold green gaze had searched them out. He thrived upon breaking them, upon making them utterly and completely his, begging for his favours, giving him everything he wanted without a second thought. But once they had become mewling, pathetic quims, he no longer found that he had any use for them. Such as is, he supposed. He hoped dearly that this mortal woman was not as pathetic as the women of Asgard, she had so far proved to be strong willed, and already he could see that she was far more womanly, with flowing curves and stocky limbs, which was… stirring. He believed that all woman should be so, with meat on their arms and legs, with flesh on her hips and thighs, that was the way nature intended, not for the ridiculously skeletal woman that now dominated the view of beauty in the realms.

Loki had at first been angered that the wedding ceremony was to be brought forth a day. It made his plans all the more rushed, although he had no doubt that he would succeed. All he needed to do was work faster, more mysteriously. The Mortal woman was essential to his plans, without her, he couldn't hope to bring Thor to his knees. He could already see the disdain in her eyes when she looked at his elder brother. That had surprised him, most woman were only too willing to please the God of Thunder, and most women would be clawing at each other to be in her place. And yet, she bore him no more love than a dog kicked by his master. Acceptance, reluctance, obedience but ultimate dismissal. Once he had broken her, once he had made her his, would she look at him the same way? He found that that made him angry, made him… sad. He did not want her to look at him like that. He grimaced as he admitted it to himself. Such sentiment, it was repulsive.

Loki was not a sentimental man, he viewed any such emotion as weakness, especially in himself. The woman meant nothing, she was just a pawn, a player in this game, no more and no less. And yet… and yet… he found himself wanting to make her his, not for his plans but for… well… himself. He wanted her body, her lips, and the gift between her legs, he wanted her to scream his name as he took his pleasure, as he gave hers. Such thoughts made him stir, made the beast inside him purr with satisfaction. He found himself imagining her naked, lying in his bed, waiting for him… He slammed the thought from his mind, he would not allow himself to become distracted. He had come too far to let it all fail because of some stirring between his thighs.

But that wasn't all of it, he remembered as he walked, there was something else at play here, something he didn't quite understand. He halted as he came before a floor to ceiling looking glass. Making sure the corridor was empty around him, he allowed the coldness within him to grow, to build. He watched as his flesh darkened, as the curves and grooves began to etch their way across his now sea blue skin. He watched as his eyes slowly but surely began to turn red. He was a monster. A hideous, dark, monster. He found that he couldn't bear to look at himself in the eye, these red pools that burned with ice. He pushed the cold away, letting the warmth creep back into him, returned his flesh to the ivory white that it had been for all the millennia he had lived.

What was it that this woman had done to him? Why had his sudden contact with her turned his flesh, why was it that because of her he had found out his true parentage, his true monstrous self? He did not know as of yet, but he vowed to himself that he would search for the answers.

_**Daenerys**_

Thousands had gathered, lining the streets, waving and throwing flowers. Yet it did nothing to settle the roiling and churning of her stomach. Viserys and she sat in the great golden litter built especially for the occasion, soft purple silks drawn back to let the people see the rightful king of Westeros and his sister. She wondered what they cheered for, what they waved for. Was it her? She could not say.

She was dressed in another of the Magaester's gifts, a soft white gown of flowing silk, cut low across her breast and slitted with streaks of gold. White to prove her virginity, her pureness before the consummation of the marriage. As to that part of the ceremony, Daenerys was absolutely terrified. What would it feel like? Would it hurt? Would he be rough or gentle? Just the thought of it made her clutch her stomach in fear, she felt her face pale. Viserys glared at her cruelly.

"Are you so pathetic, dear sister? Sit tall, you are the blood of the dragon, and the dragon knows no fear" His words comforted her, not the way in which he said them, but the truth in them. She _was _the blood of the dragon, the fire of the beast flowed in her veins, she would be strong just as the fire-breather was, she would show them her worth.

When the litter stopped before the temple of the Seven, she refused the offered hands of the guards and descended it herself, head held regally high. Once she stood upon the solid ground, she took Viserys' offered arm and allowed him to escort her into the temple. Only the nobles and high born of Pentos were allowed within, the small folk and the common people were left outside to watch and strain their dirty necks to hear what they could over the din of their neighbours.

One of the guards inside the doors offered Viserys the traditional cloak of House Targaryen. It was a gorgeous thing, shimmering with all the colours of a blazing fire. He draped it over her shoulders. He had no smile for her, no words of comfort, only a threatening glare and an elbow for her to take.

He escorted her down the aisle as the people watched, smiling and happy. If only she could share in their joy, alas she was doomed to despair. _I am the blood of the dragon, I will show no fear. _Thor waited for her upon the dais, the high Scepton behind him, crowned in the magnificent jeweled crown of the scept. Beside Thor stood his mother, the beautiful blonde woman with the gentle smile, and next to her… Loki was clad in his ceremonial armour of black and green leather, accented with metals of silver and gold. He was stunning, she thought before she could stop herself, he was absolutely… beautiful. She found herself looking into his eyes, staring deeper within them than she ever should have permitted. It was comforting, his gaze, it made her feel… strong, no longer the vulnerable weak girl that they all thought of her. With a flush she dropped her head.

Once she stood at the top of the dais, Viserys leant in to kiss her stiffly on her cheeks before taking his place down on the steps. The high Scepton began the ceremony.

It all passed in a timeless blur, the changing of the cloaks, the sealing of the bond, before she knew it the Prince of the gods was leaning down on her to plant a firm yet quick kiss on her lips. She felt herself stiffen, but refused to pull away. Then it was over and a thunderous roar shook the scept. She found herself being led down the dais, down the aisle and out to the crowd. The screams were deafening, she felt herself cringe but made herself smile. She felt so naked before all of them, she hated it. _I am the blood of the dragon, I will show no fear_.

Then she was being lifted into the litter, Thor climbing in to sit beside her. He drew the curtains as they were lifted away. The God of Thunder looked thoughtful, a great frown creased his brow. Dany didn't know what to say. What could she say? This man was her _husband, _her future king, what could she possibly say? He turned his gaze to look at her, take her all in for the first time as his wife. Dany felt herself stiffen noticeably, all she wanted to do was draw her arms up and cover the bulge of her spilling breasts.

"You are a virgin, my lady?" Dany felt her face go shamelessly red, the heat making her eyes water. She nodded in response, not having the strength to speak. The god nodded in grim satisfaction.

The feast was magnificent. Fifty courses served to a thousand guests, seventeen singers, fourteen jesters, one hundred performers and two hundred casks of wine. The festivities went on well past dark, seeing to making half of the men blind drunk and the other half thoroughly fat and sated.

Dany could barely touch her food, preferring to pick and push it across her plate. Thor ate double a man's normal share, ploughing down every course until his plate was clean. She sat beside him on the raised platform of the high table, The Queen Frigga sat to his left all smiles motherly joy. To her surprise, The God of Mischief had been seated to her right, beside her. She had been extremely uncomfortable, sitting beside him. Was she expected to converse with him? What could she possible say after their encounter earlier that same day? Fortunately he had not spoken to her. He too barely touched his food, though he did not push it around his plate as she did. Perhaps it was her nerves that made her so childish, or perhaps she was just the child they all thought she was.

The hour had drawn past midnight when a man had stood up upon his table and began to chant at the top of his lungs "Bed! Bed! Bed! Bed! Bed!" To her horror others took up the cry, soon the entire hall was echoing with the screams. Thor laughed drunkenly and stood, quietening the crowd with a gesture.

"Who am I to refuse the call of so many?!" He was drunk, Dany knew. As the realisation of what was about to happen sunk in, Dany felt her blood run cold. She looked back to her plate, knowing she had only seconds before they came for her.

To her surprise, the God of Mischief's hand had latched onto her wrist. She looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were urgent and hard, was there concern in them? Or was it only her mind trying to find the compassion in others?

"Do as he bids my lady, he is a dutiful man, he will see it done even to your own grief"

Was it a warning? A threat? Or was he genuinely concerned for her? Before she could ask him what he had meant, before she could fully comprehend what he had said, someone had seized her arms and had hoisted her above their head.

She squealed in surprise, but succeeded only in causing a bout of laughter. _Mother have mercy, maiden have mercy _she could do nothing as their dragged her out of the hall, swaying drunkenly and dangerously. A great fear had hatched in her belly, but she couldn't allow herself to struggle, she wouldn't allow it.

_I am the blood of the dragon, I will show no fear. _But though the chant gave her strength, she knew not if it was strength enough for this.

* * *

**Whats that? You haven't reviewed?... well, not like that's something you could do now or anything... _ ... no pressure... hehehehe**


	9. Duty and Fear

_**AN:**_yes, i know, i promised you this chapter yesterday... but theres not much you can do when your internet crashes... anyway! I hope you like this chapter.. i mean its pretty angsty but still... The more important news though, NEXT CHAPTER IS PURE GLORIOUS SMUT! Oh, not all of it, but most of it! Storyline is too important for pure smut... Anyway, please review my dears! PLEASE. now enjoy...

* * *

_**DAENERYS**_

Her chambers were lit only by a cluster of candles, casting dancing shapes over the shadowed furniture. There was a small fire in the hearth, as requested by herself, but it did little to warm her fear frozen bones.

They had deposited her less than gently upon the great bed, not before having most unworthily removed her clothing, as was custom. It had not been long after that the ladies had come in, dragging the mighty god beneath their spidery fingers. They had already removed the majority of his godly clothing before they had found the room. Dany had had to grit her teeth to refrain from spilling the contents of her churning stomach as they giggled with vulgar satisfaction when his trousers had finally found their way to the floor. The god had only boomed with laughter, swaying drunkenly on his feet.

He was a happy man, Dany realised as she chanced a glimpse at the now naked god. He was a happy, energetic, smiling god who loved his family and befriended all he could. The thought only made her sadder, how pathetic she would look standing beside him, how pathetic she would look beneath him…. The thought made her shudder, a stabbing sensation filling the void between her thighs. She crossed her legs as tight as she could, to hold it in, to make it go away. She would not fail her brother, not now, not after how far they had already come.

The god ushered the ladies from the room, shutting and locking the magnificent doors behind them.

He crossed to the table in heavy long strides, pouring himself some Arbour Red with steady, unshaking hands. Dany looked down at her own pale fingers, shuddering and quivering like a windblown leaf. She closed her eyes as she tried to regain control of her wildly escaping thoughts.

She did not want this, she did not want him, she wanted to go home, she wanted… A flash of green, gold and black darted before her closed eyelids. She snapped her eyes open, only to find the dimly lit room and the naked god.

She knew what it had been, what she had been thinking. Shame filled her like a probing knife. How dare she think of him, here and now, right before this was to happen… had she no shame? She shook her head, disgusted with herself. She would not think of him again, not ever again, she had promised herself. _That was unworthy of you Daenerys. _

Such thoughts still filled her racing mind even as the god set down his goblet and came over to sit on the bed beside her. Dany's heart beat like a thunderstorm, she felt as though she might faint.

"I… I… D-don't know what to d-do, My… My Lord" A blinding flush crept into her cheeks, making her eyes tingle as they moistened.

"Relax, my fair lady, lay down on the bed" Dany hesitantly did as he bid. Her wild thoughts were mad now, thinking of unrelated matters that had nothing to do with the situation at hand. She almost felt like laughing, but if she did, she knew she would break down completely.

_I am the blood of the dragon, I will show no fear._

When Dany lay back on her sheets, her head resting on her soft pillows, the god made the first move.

He bent down quietly and quickly to kiss her long and deeply. His tongue rolled along her lips, she shivered, but not even as she tried, in want. She didn't want this, she wanted to roll away from the god and run, just run, to no where and to everywhere. But she had to do this, she didn't have a choice.

Tears bit at her eyes, but she forced them down. _I am the blood of the dragon, I will show no fear. _And she didn't, she showed no fear, no disgust, nothing. She did her duty.

The god slowly ran a hand down her shoulder, gently caressing the pale skin beneath his huge and tanned hands. He stopped when he came to the crook of her elbow, from there he slowly began to sweep his hand across and on to her stomach. Dany could not pull away, even if her own will had allowed it, he kept her trapped in the kiss that made her lips ache.

When his hand came into contact with a breast, she shivered again. It felt so foreign, having this strange god touch her this way. To her own dismay, she began to remember earlier that day… when Loki had…. When Loki had…

_NO. _She turned her mind back to the present, she refused to plague her thoughts with the brother of the god who even now was atop her.

Thor pinched her nipples ever so gently, making her arch her back just off the bed. He smiled through her lips and then moved to her neck. His lips made a line of kisses from her jaw to her collar bone, covering the surface with the warm, wet embrace. Yet Dany did not want it.

When his mouth covered her nipple she shuddered, felt herself stiffen, but otherwise remained completely silent, completely still. Eventually the god returned his lips to hers, taking from them a quick kiss before whispering.

"Spread your legs, my dear Lady Wife" _spread your legs… lady wife…. _Dany felt a jolt go through her, the sickening jolt of cruel realisation. She bit her lower lip as she completed his wanted task, spreading her legs to the sides of the bed. When she looked down, down between her legs, she could see his mighty manhood, huge and bulging, poised above her. She closed her eyes as she felt its head but against her heated mound.

_I am the blood of the dragon, I will show no fear._

But though she would not show it, she felt it writhing within her like a roiling snake. It twisted her stomach, enveloped her heart, and squeezed her lungs. She drew in one long ragged breath, before it began.

She almost cried out when his length sunk into her. She wanted to, she so desperately wanted to scream in fear, in pain, in complete and utter revulsion. But her lungs would not obey, her voice had left her. She felt nothing inside, only his manhood as he pulled it back and sunk into her again.

He was gentle at first, sinking gently within her at a slow but steady pace. She did not feel pleasure, she did not feel heat within her… she felt only disgust and pain. She bit her lips, she squeezed her eyes shut, and she thought of a better things, of better places, anything to distract her. It was a while before her fear abated, but it did, she would remember that. After a time, the god's thrusts began faster, more urgent. Dany gripped the bed tightly, a blank expression occupying her pale face.

When finally the god found his release, breathing heavily and moaning slightly, Dany could not feel the junction between her thighs, she could not feel her thighs at all. She felt his squirt within her though, the hot, sticky squirt filling her void. She wanted to run more in that moment than she ever had before. But she felt no strength left in her, no strength at all.

The god was a while in rolling off of her, but when he did, the limp manhood sliding out of her was like a slap in the face. It was only then that she realised that there was blood all over the sheets below her. She paled even further, but she said not a word.

"Goodnight, my lady wife" The god smiled at her before rising, pulling on his breeches. Dany did not look at him as she heard the door open and close with a click.

She felt the first tear drop from her eye, then the second, then the third… Soon it was a steady flow, trickling softly down her cheeks. She rolled off of the bed, preferring instead to lie down on the cold timber floor.

She felt… violated, she felt as though her very dignity had been snatched away from her. She felt disgusting, she felt dirty and soiled. What was the pleasure that the ladies had so often spoke of? She had felt only disgust and utter revolt.

With a sob, Dany pushed herself up off of the floor, crawling over to the pile of clothing that had fallen by the door. She pulled her dress over her head, adjusting it here and there, making it look perfect. She could not bare to see her own naked flesh, it made her want to scratch every inch of it until she was red and bleeding but finally clean. She crawled over to the mirror before collapsing in a weak and pathetic heap. She stared at herself in the reflection while she sobbed on the floor. She no longer felt like Dany, she was not and would never be Dany again. She was now Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, wife of Thor the god of Thunder, future ruler of the seven Kingdoms.

That helped somehow, that lonely thought. Future ruler of the seven kingdoms… she was now, she truly was. Should she outlive her brother, she would succeed him to the throne… Before she could think of what she was doing, before any sense could enter her fragile mind, Dany began to laugh. Her laugh was high and false, filled naught with humour but with malice, fear and the hints of hysteria. She laughed and laughed and laughed, because if she stopped, she knew she would cry.

_I am the blood of the dragon, I will show no fear. _

_**Loki**_

The feast was still roaring in full swing after the wedding couple had left for the bedding ceremony. Loki knew that most like it would go all night, abating only in the early hours of the morning. He had no plans to be there when that happened.

Many of the guests had followed the lead of their hosts, grabbing serving wenches and whores and dragging them away giggling into the night beyond. He wondered how many bastards would be born of that night.

Loki had almost felt pity for the Targaryen girl as she had been dragged away, pale faced and shaking, by the drunken Lords. There was no dignity or respect in the way they jostled and pushed her around, that angered him. There was no respect left in mortals, they had forgotten how to treat their rightful Lords. He would teach them before this was over, he smirked, he would show them what reverence truly meant.

Frigga sat silently in her seat, unmoved from the position she had been in when the couple had been dragged away. She looked happy and sad all at once. Perhaps she was sad that Odin could not be here to see his son wed, or perhaps it was because her precious son was marrying a pathetic mortal. Loki had once loved Frigga, he had once loved her fiercely. When he remembered his youth, he remembered a smiling happy woman, fussing and protecting her two boys with the ferocity of a angered Rock Troll.

Such happy thoughts made him shift uncomfortably in his chair. _I have no time nor patience for such pathetic sentiment. _

The hour was nearing dawn when Loki finally stood from his chair, bid his mother a courteous but cold farewell, and left the hall. His walk was stiff and brisk from being seated for so long a time. He flexed his muscles, wincing in satisfaction as the tightness slowly ebbed away.

He knew where his destination lay, yet he took several detours through the palace. It would not do to be seen so briskly marching towards a place he most certainly should not be seen at. By the time he got there, sunrise was only an hour away.

He cursed silently at this, it was barely enough time… but it should suffice, it had to suffice. When he came to a standing still before the huge pale oak doors, he carefully looked around to make sure there was no possible way he could been seen. Satisfied that he was completely alone, he placed his flat palm on the wood of the door.

He shut his eyes as he felt the magic surging through him, deliciously filled with raw, magnificent power. He probed inside the room with his mind, searching every nook and cranny. He could sense only one person in the room, a dull weak presence. The mortal was alone. With a sigh he lowered his hand and cut off the flow of magic.

He did not knock as he quietly pushed open the door. She was sitting in a crumpled heap by the mirror. He body was deathly still, unmoving even to breathe. For a moment, panic rushed through him. She would not take her own life… He almost let out a sigh of relief as he finally saw her stir to take a breath.

More quietly than a cat, he slunk around the room, keeping to the shadows, thankful for the black leathers he wore and the little amounts of silver. Loki was a master of disguise, the master of the dark, he could move as he pleased in the shadows, which was one of his greatest gifts.

He smiled as he leant down to her ear, careful not to rub the leather together. Her eyes were closed and tears trickled down her face, staining her pale cheeks blotchy red. He almost felt sympathetic for her, he knew what it was like to be treated this way… well not _this _way, he admitted, but with similar disdain. _It can't be helped_, Loki told himself sternly, _get on with it_. With a final devious smirk he bent low to her ear and whispered in his smooth endearing tones.

"Good eve, my Lady"

* * *

Have you reviewed yet? no. u havent. DO IT NOW. I love you K. Please make me happy!


	10. Desire Beyond Bounds

_**Daenerys**_

She had not heard him come in.

When he whispered in her ear, she had jumped to her feet violently, causing her roiling stomach to seize painfully while also bashing the side of her head into his lowered face. She had not apologised for that. It was his own fault, he should not be here, and he should not have frightened her like that.

Loki had merely laughed at her reaction, wiping a small trickle of blood from his split lip. Dany watched in transfixed amazement as the skin, even before her own eyes, began to heal and knit together. It had been only a minute ago that he was wiping blood from his face, and now his skin was utterly clear.

It scared her and fascinated her all at once.

Loki had smirked at her reaction, which made her face flush.

"What are you doing here?" she abandoned all of her drilled courtesies as she hissed at him. This made him raise his eyebrows. Not the reaction she had been going for.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave my lord, it is, after all, my wedding night and…"

"Ah yes, _wedding night" _The way he said the final words made her shiver. She dropped her gaze to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell me, my lady, how are you enjoying your first night as a _true_ woman?" His voice was dripping with mockery, it made her cringe. In a flush of anger she raised her gaze to glare at him. How dare he barge into her rooms, terrify her, and then _mock _her? She marched around him, straight to her door, and made to open it. His hand was icy cold as he grabbed her wrist, snapping long slender fingers around it mercilessly.

She looked up at him. His smile was on his lips, she noticed, but it did not touch his eyes.

"What do you want of me?" She summoned all of her strength to her voice and was satisfied by the commanding air in which she spoke.

"It is not what I want of you" The god replied, heavenly voice rolling like the chords of a harp, soft and loud all at once.

"But rather" He was pulling her wrist gently, making her step towards him. She struggled to pull away but his grip was like iron.

"What you" another step

"Want" Another

"Of me" With a final jerk she was pulled onto his chest. She felt his arm curl around her back, keeping her firmly against him. His breath was cool and minty, she noted to her own annoyance.

In the simple act of pulling her against him, Dany already felt jets of heat thrash down to her stomach, seeping down into the space between her thighs… she stifled a moan as a pale hand grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled it so that she was made to look into his face.

"Release me!" She hissed, trying to force malice into her voice but failing dismally.

"Why would I do that?" The god laughed breathily "When you beg for my embrace?"

"I… I do not! Release me!" She placed her palms against his chest and pushed violently, it did not even sway him.

"You cannot lie to the god of lies" Loki lowered his head to her ear as he whispered "you crave me, do not deny it, the way your body heats under my touch, the way your eyes sparkle as I hold you, you are an open book Daenerys Stormborn, and I ever so love to read" She felt his breathe on her neck as he laughed, the cool rolling down her skin in sharp tingles. She felt herself sag a little as every breathe weakened her knees.

"Do you still wish me to leave?" He asked her, his voice thick with something Dany could not place.

It took a long while for her to find the strength to answer. She so desperately wanted to say no, this was outrageous behaviour, it went against everything she had ever been taught. Viserys would kill her if he saw her, he would rip every hair from her head with his spidery little nails before roasting her like a pig on a spit. She was just married! Little over an hour from her own marriage bed…

Yet even as these things occurred to her, they seemed to matter so very little. She tried to make herself care, but her own bleeding heart would not.

She felt Loki's fingers slowly run across her jawline, caressing her flesh with cool, pale nails.

"Do want this Daenerys, do you want me?" He pulled back to better look at her, searing her flesh with those burning green orbs. She hated herself immensely, hated every inch of herself, she was disgusted, she had to say no, she had to send him out in shame she had to…

"Yes" The whisper left her lips of its own violation. She stared at him in horror. Had she said that? Had she… no, no she didn't… she couldn't have.

"I thought as much" His hand went back to grasp her hair, pulling her up to the tips of her toes. His face was only centimetres from hers, so close that she felt the aching desire to squirm away.

"Forget your duty, Daenerys, forgot your pathetic honour and promises" A cruel smile painted his face "forget them, all of them, only I am here now, only you and I" She felt herself nodding, pushing herself against him. The fire between her thighs was growing to an inferno, her breasts were so sensitive that every brush against him was like needles in her flesh. Her own body was betraying her, making her do things that she didn't want to do.

His lips met hers in such ferocity that had his arm not held her to him, she would have fallen to the floor. She found herself returning the kiss, devouring his lips with the same passion he claimed from hers. Her hands were grasping the leather on the front of his clothing, clawing at it in utter desperation.

He laughed into her open mouth, letting his tongue find hers. It was icy cool yet burning hot, so many emotions to match so many temperatures. She hated herself, she wanted to run from his embrace, yet at the same time she wanted him more than anything, wanted to be with him, to take pleasure from him… she had not felt this with Thor, that had only been duty, this was… this… she did not know what this was, and that frightened her.

Suddenly and violently, Loki grabbed her hips and turned her around so that her backside was pressed to his stomach. The bulge in his pants was hard against her, digging into the soft flesh of her bottom.

Her hands went over her shoulders to clasp his neck as she pulled him down to her lips again, turning her head so as to kiss him on the full. His hands lifted from her waist, pulling up her skirts and bunching them around her hips. Once her thighs had been exposed to the night air, she felt as though she would faint. The fire was consuming her, she needed him now or she felt that she would die.

One hand stayed at her waist, still clutching her skirts, the other trailed along to the front of her stomach slowly, torturously slowly. She gasped into his mouth as he flattened his palm on the place between her belly button and her mound. He pushed slightly, making her close her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

The pressure was stoking the fire, heating the coals, it was choking her. The feelings were so overwhelming that Loki had to catch her as her knees gave way.

With careless ease, he picked her up and pushed her against the wall, holding her up with his own weight. She pulled him to her as her legs wrapped around his hips, arching her back to push her breasts against his chest. Loki's hand was on her thigh, slowly and deliciously working its way up to the top of it. Just as he was about to run it across her heat, he circled around and trailed back down.

Dany moaned in frustration, bringing from him a sly chuckle. She wanted him to touch her more than she wanted to breathe.

"My, my, Daenerys, you are a lusty one aren't you?" His other hand was being raised now, roughly ripping at the straps that held up her dress. Under different circumstances, she might have mourned for the unnecessary tearing of such fine and valuable silks, but now it only made her moan as her chest were bared.

"Two can play at that game" He took a breast into his hand, roughly squeezing and tugging. She arched her back, pushing further into his grasp.

Loki stepped back to allow her silks to fall to the floor, leaving her completely and utterly naked. She shivered as his eyes darted all over her body, taking each and every inch of her in. He pushed her up higher on the wall, his soft and skilled hands claiming her in every place she needed him. He left her a needing, wanting wreck, gasping his name to find some sort of release. Yet in all this time he still had not ventured to her heated mound. It made her angry, more than she could say, yet so completely lust filled and desiring that she should have been ashamed.

"Tell me Daenerys, could my brother ever make you feel these things?" his hands found her breast, his fingers her nipples, ready and stiff for him. She forced herself to answer him.

"Never" with the release of the word came a sudden surge of boldness. Taking advantage of it, she buried her hand beneath the hood of his pants, finding him easily. He growled when her hands closed around him. He was much larger than she realised, as her hands searched his length from root to wet tip, and much harder than she had ever thought possible. It filled her with a hunger, with a gladness. She had done this to him, _she _had, not anyone else but _her. _That gave her an odd, perverse sort of satisfaction.

"Tell me what you want, Daenerys" He growled at her, startling her as he pushed her further up the wall and buried his head in the valley of her breasts. Her hand withdrew from his breeches, finding more solace in fisting his hair as he kissed and licked at the mounds, circling each nipple but never touching them. She arched into him, gasping as she threw back her head.

"I… I want… Oh fuck…"Dany did not normally curse, she found it to be a demeaning practise, but that didn't matter anymore. When his mouth found the tip of her budded nipple and sucked, all her cares were gone from the world. She could stop hating herself for what she was doing, she could stop feeling like the whore that she was, she could empty all of her thoughts but for those of him, and that was heaven in itself.

His mouth drew away from her nipple. Making her mewl pathetically.

"No… No…" She gasped, trying to push him back to her. He grinned maliciously and let her sink back down to his head height.

"You have not done what I have asked yet, Daenerys" She wanted to slap the smug look off of his face, but she couldn't find the strength to mar his beautiful flesh…

"I want… I want… to touch me… fuck me…" Loki smiled in satisfaction and bent his head to her neck, licking and sucking and kissing all at once. She moaned and that made him laugh.

The hand on her thighs was trailing higher again, this time she knew he would touch her. She bowed her back off of the wall. His hand stopped centimetres away from her heated mound, making her scream in frustration. She writhed beneath him, clawing roughly at his hair.

"If you want something of me, Daenerys, I must ask you for something in return" His voice was a growl, full of hunger, she couldn't stand the heat, and the desire… it was strangling her.

"What… anything… fuck… Loki…" He grinned as he made his bequest.

"Tell me that you want me, only me" That was like a slap in the face. What in the seven hells… Did he not know that what they were doing now was wrong, thoroughly treasonous enough without him asking her this?

"No… I can't…"

"But you want to, don't you?" He rubbed the growing nob in the front of his pants against the underside of her bottom, inches away from her heated desire. The act drove all sense away from her mind, it was all she could do to frame a proper word.

"Loki… I am married… To your brother… future king… I can't…"

"_Fuck_ my brother, _fuck_ his claim to your pathetic mortal throne. You are to be a _queen_ one day, no matter how this ends, the only thing left for you to decide is who you shall make your king. It is your choice Daenerys." His words confused her thick mind, she could understand what he was saying and yet it made no sense…

"Tell me!" She was snapped out of her reverie by his harsh shout, his fingers digging into the flesh above her mound. She sobbed with desire as he did this, she could not stand it anymore.

"No"

"TELL ME!"

"Loki… no…"

"Tell me Daenerys Stormborn, or I will walk out of here and you will never touch nor see me again" His voice was complete and utter threat. The heat had gone from his eyes, from his touch. He pressed cruelly into her, making her cry out, but not once did he waver nor stop. She was afraid of him, this man that in so short a time he had suddenly become. But it did not quench the fire, nothing could quench it now.

"Yes… Fuck, I am yours… I am… yours" His smile lit up his face, yet still he would not touch her.

"Loki…"

"Beg" His word was a harsh growl, only arousing her further.

"What...?"

"I said, BEG" He kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder before biting down with brutal force. She screamed in pain, in want, in desire. She knew she had not the strength to defy him. And so she let go.

"Please Loki… Please…" Her words were a whimper, yet they were met by glory.

His thumb pressed into her clit, slowly circling it while applying pressure. She shuddered and drew in a loud and shaking breath. Her hands gripped to his hair like a vice, she could not let go.

The circles were becoming faster and faster, shredding her lungs to nothing more than sobs and moan.

"So wet Daenerys, so wet for me… you are mine" the possessiveness in his words fuelled his fingers, making them go faster and faster. Two fingers gently traced the lips that sealed her void, deliciously and teasingly stroking against them while his thumb was bringing her closer and closer to oblivion. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, it was all she could do to hang onto him as he drove her on, then his teeth found her nipple and bit down. She came screaming, yelling nonsense at the dark room.

When finally her earth shattering orgasm had ended, she could barely remember where she was, why she was here, who was panting beneath her. She saw Loki, straining to hold onto his control of the situation, but for a long time she could not comprehend his presence. She slumped against him, hands falling from his raven locks to drape over his shoulders.

She was completely exhausted, she barely had the strength to keep her eyes open. She had never felt so wonderful a thing, so earthshattering an emotion. She had felt no fear, she had felt nothing but pure and complete joyful agony. She felt him stir beneath her, swishing at his breeches with a practised hand.

She knew what he was going to do now, and the vestiges of fear grabbed hold of her mind. It had hurt so much before… she had just come down from the edge of the precipice… she could not do it again, she would collapse… he pushed her head up, grasping it roughly in his hand. She opened her eyes to find his alive with desire, alive with lust and want, he wanted her… that filled her with a strange warmth, someone finally wanted her… and not for her name… although it was hard to say whether want for name or the gift between her thighs was more flattering… But right now, nothing mattered but him.

"You are a very singular woman Daenerys" Loki smirked at her as she felt the head of his erection butt at her entrance. Her body shivered and to her own surprise, Dany knew that she was ready for it again, for all of it.

"Singular?" She asked weakly.

"I have never been so hard at the sight of a woman in orgasm, which indeed is singular, I normally prefer my pleasure above that of others, not so the case here it seems" She only nodded, not understanding him, which made him cackle.

"You are mine Daenerys, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Say it" he squeezed her chin gently between his fingers.

"I am yours"

He sunk within her with delicious passion. As first, she was tight and the raw feeling of pain was overwhelming. She gasped audibly when he drew back and sunk in deeper than before. It was slow and torturous at first, she did not know how to bear it. But as time passed, it became less and less of a trial and more and more of a pleasure. Her hips began to rise with him, taking him in deeper and more intimately. Her confidence built and she found herself seeking his lips, taking from him a passion so powerful that it consumed her waking thought. Again and again, thrust after thrust, gaining speed with shattering need.

She moaned his name as he slammed into her again, hitting the knot in her stomach, making her twist and writhe. Faster and faster, harder and harder, she was screaming his name at every thrust, demanding him with fierce need. He grabbed her chin and claimed her lips as he thrust again. She desperately wanted to throw her head back as he pounded into her, but his fingers would not release her, his lips would not be denied. It was exquisite, the feelings that he was giving her.

"Fuck, I'm coming! Fuck! Oh gods!"

"Tell me!" He growled, his voice strained as he fought to hold on.

"Loki…"

"TELL ME!"

"I am yours" His final thrust sent them both over the edge, she screaming and writhing, him groaning and breathing heavily. When finally she came to, senses still numb from her second orgasm, she realised the true extent of what she had said in the final moments before they crossed the edge. _I am yours. _It horrified her, it terrified her, what had she done? _I am yours. I am yours. _But even as realisation sunk in, even as she comprehended what had just happened, the words stayed with her. _I am yours. I am yours. I am yours. _And even though she denied it, even though she refused to believe it, she realised with a sinking heart that it was true.

She was his.


	11. Mine

_**AN:**_ Alright, so its only fair I give you a heads up on this chapter... Last chapter was some yummy smut :) I promised you it would come! But this chapter... this took a turn down wtf-lane... I literally had this awesome plan in my mind for what the chapter would be and then... BOOM. This happened. So, let me know what you think, do you like the turn I've taken here? Is it too much? I actually quite like it, I think this new angle was a good move (hence why you are reading this) but it's always nice to get a second opinion, so do that! Also, a massive thanks to FollowTheSun22, your kind words were a massive motivator for me (so basically, thanks to you this chapter came so quickly!) Thanks to everyone who has followed, I have gotten 4 more over the past week so that's a pretty good feeling :) but enough about this, more about Loki and Dany! Read and enjoy, my little friends, read and enjoy :)

* * *

_**Loki**_

As the mortal screamed her ecstasy, Loki felt his rip through him with a release far stronger than he had ever felt before. It was all he could do not to cry out with her.

It took a long time for him to once more regain control of his thoughts and mind. The feeling of his wits returning came as a relief, it was fearful to be without them for even short a time as he was. With a fluid motion he withdrew from her and retied the front of his breeches. As he moved away, taking his supporting weight with him, she sunk slowly down to the floor.

He looked down at her from his great height, watching her movements closely. She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. She buried her face in the crook of one arm. Was this regret? That was deeply amusing. _Mortals, _he thought, _so quickly they obey their desires, only to feel their own burning shame. _

His chuckle roused her, making her lift her face. She glared at him frostily, attempting to put all of her pathetic strength into her eyes. It did not phase him in the slightest.

"Are you ashamed, my lady?"

His voice was ripe with amusement, he adjusted his posture accordingly, leaning heavily on one leg and crossing his arms. An arrogant posture, a disarming posture.

"Ought I to be?"

Her voice was hoarse from her screaming.

"I have never found ones desires to be cause for shame" She frowned at him and turned away. She was such a confusing creature.

"You should go"

There was little emotion in her voice.

"Should I?"

He knew he was mocking her again, but it was hard to resist. She was unlike the other humans he had known, she was far less submissive as others would believe, a fire burned within her. Perhaps that was the cause for the attraction, perhaps that was why he had taken so much pleasure from her, making her bend her will to his, with all of her strength. It was a discomforting thought. He shifted his posture.

"It is nearly sunrise, I would hate to think what people might say if they found us here like this"

As she spoke, she rose from her position on the floor, leaning against the wall for support. She did not look at him as she turned away, scooping up her fallen silks as she did so. He watched her limp over to her dresser and fish a myrish nightgown from within. She pulled it over her head, hiding her nakedness from him. He felt a pang of annoyance as she did that. He would rather her in his presence wearing nothing but her skin, vulnerable and innocent. Ripe for corruption.

"Well, we couldn't have that now"

His scorn was not enough to warrant her gaze. She moved instead to the window, opening the curtains to let in the first lights of the dawn.

"No, we could not" she looked down at her feet, crossing her arms over her breasts, the very same breasts that he felt a sudden desire to touch. Shaking away his perverse thoughts, he walked silently up behind her.

"So sullen, my lady?" she jumped as he whispered in her ear, grabbing her hips with his broad hands and pulling her against him. She did not push away from him, nor struggle, she merely stood there as unresponsive as a brick wall.

"Most maidens would come from their first pleasures with some happiness" the hiss made her turn her head away from him.

"I have not taken a pleasure, my lord, but broken a sacred vow"

"Are you so pathetic, my lady?" he grabbed her chin roughly between his fingers, yanking her head back towards him.

"Where do you think my brother is at this moment? Lying peacefully in his bed? Are you so naïve? My brother may be a god, Daenerys, but he knows desires the same as any man, desires that not even _you_ in all your beauty can hope to satisfy"

His words were a poisonous purr, he knew by her reaction, his silver tongue had never failed him.

"Do not presume me to be so innocent, I…"

"You what?" he laughed darkly "know of my brothers lust? I have been with him for many millennia, Daenerys, I know the extent of his infatuation with women. I would not be surprised if half the women in this palace have known the pleasures of his godly manhood…"

"Enough!"

She ripped away from him with such force that he staggered slightly. She pushed him with all her strength and sent him stumbling backwards, gripping the bedpost to keep from falling.

His glare was poison, full of malicious hate. How dare she lay hands on him? A god no less! She was nothing more than a puny, pathetic mortal. How dare she think herself so mighty as to lay hands on him? Before thinking he crossed to her in two great strides and clamped his hand around her throat. He pushed her against the wall, raising her off the ground to the tips of her toes. Her hands clawed at his, frantically trying to lessen the hold that he had on her throat. Her face was darkening, slowly turning red with lack of air.

Finally, his anger subsided and he took in the extent of what he was doing. She was no use to him dead. With a cruel smile he loosened his hold on her, allowing her to suck in gasping breaths, though he did not let go. Her eyes were wide with fear, looking at him as though to beg for mercy. Mercy was the basest of human sentiment, a child's prayer.

"Be wary, Daenerys Stormborn"

His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew she could hear him with the clarity of a shout.

"Forgiveness is not within my nature. Do not presume me to be your equal, I am a god and you are a mortal, we will never be equals"

With a sly grin he released her, turning away. He heard her cough violently as she struggled to draw in full breaths.

"No, you are right" she choked out. "We will never be equals" there was something odd about her tone of voice, something he didn't like. He turned to see her, leaning on the wall with one hand while the other clutched at her throat.

"For I will never lower myself to your level, my lord"

It took a moment for Loki to realise what she had just said. In that time, she darted over to her dresser and grabbed the nearest object, a silver candlestick. She held it out in front of her, as a form of defence. Pathetic as that was, naïve as she was to think that would save her, it only drove Loki's anger further to point of no return.

"How _dare _you speak to me like that, I AM A GOD!" He growled at her ferociously, taking a stance appropriate to his sudden animalistic fury.

"How dare you come into my chambers, seduce me with your foul words, defile me with your lust and then preach to me of the innocence of desires!?" She was hysterical with fear and with bravery, the stupidity of what she was doing barely registering in her small mind.

"You cannot hope to defend yourself with so puny a weapon, mortal, you are _weak, pathetic _just like the rest of your dismally over-rated race, your sentiments, your morals are sickening you pathetic mewling quim!"

"I am Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen, the dragon's daughter, I will not be spoken to like a common whore!"

With surprising speed, Loki lunged at her, grabbing her wrist. With all her strength she swung the candle at him, catching him full in the face. The moment of pain made Loki hiss, clutching at the broken skin on his cheek with his hand. She pushed him roughly and dodged away from him. She sprinted to the door with surprising speed and was just turning the handle when her legs gave way beneath her and she fell crashing to the floor.

Loki knelt beside her, placing one knee on the small of her back to keep her grounded. With ferocious strength he grabbed her hair and yanked her head upwards, drawing from her a cry of pain.

She struggled admirably for so puny a mortal, writhing and twisting beneath him. Tears dripping from her eyes as his grip on her hair further tightened.

"ENOUGH!" his shout echoed around the chambers, making her jump and cease her futile struggles.

With agonising slowness he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I was content to merely fuck you, Daenerys, and take from my brother something which should have been mine" she screwed her eyes shut in a dismal attempt at defiance

"But now" he chuckled breathily.

"Now, you have challenged me, defied me, you have even the impotence to strike me" he yanked her head back a little higher, making her whimper with pain.

"Now, Daenerys, I will break you, I will take your pathetic human morals, your pathetic human dignity, and I will crush it. I will take you whenever I want you. Your body will crave me, need me, regardless of whether your pretty little head shares the same desires or not. I will make you utterly and completely mine, I will break you until the only thing that you think of, the only thought that enters your pathetic human head will be me, and when next I will fuck you, when next I will make you scream" He twisted her head around, so that he could face her, though her eyes were closed.

"Before we are done, _my lady, _you will need me more than you need to draw breath into your puny little lungs, before we are done Daenerys, _you will be mine"_

He kissed her, roughly and without mercy, bruising her petite little lips and making her cringe. When he pulled away, he stroked her cheek softly, chuckling. She tried to pull away from his touch, but succeeded only in making the pressure on her hair all the more tight.

"Tonight, Daenerys, you will regret what you have said today" he struck none too gently across her smug little face, releasing his grip on her hair as he did so. She gasped with shock, finally opening her eyes to look at him. There was fear in them, fear, regret, shame yet still there was defiance. Her impotence made him stir, he wanted nothing more than to roll up her skirts and fuck her then and there, but he had not the time for such and act. _She will pay dearly _he promised himself _none shall strike the god of mischief and walk away unscathed._

"Until then"

He stood and straightened his clothing, checking himself to be certain his appearance was immaculate before striding to the doors, and without a second glance, out of the room.

As he walked down the halls, he was bombarded by a flood of emotions.

Did he regret what he had done? No, he never did anything without good cause, he would keep his promises too and he would feel no shame in that. Perhaps it was distaste. Having to break her, punish her and torment her, instead of pleasuring her... He despised himself for such a thought, her own comforts were no concern of his. It was not he who had planned this, he had fully intended to pleasure her, give her joy, and make her his by her own free will. _She has brought this upon herself. _And she will be mine, Loki knew, though whether for love or fear… he could not say.


	12. The God of Dark

_**AN:**_First up, I do apologise for the long break in between chapters! To make up for it, this one is extra, extra long, so don't complain! _ Thankyou to all the people who reviewed and favourite and followed, it means so much to me and it is such an inspiring and happy feeling to get my notification of new followers! Anyway, enjoy, this one is full of angsty, family feels... I'M SORRY! I had too... god it made even me sad... but anyway, enjoy! More juiciness coming your way... soon. eheheheeh :)

* * *

_**Daenerys**_

"_Now, Daenerys, I will break you, I will take your pathetic human morals, your pathetic human dignity, and I will crush it. I will take you whenever I want you. Your body will crave me, need me, regardless of whether your pretty little head shares the same desires or not. I will make you utterly and completely mine, I will break you until the only thing that you think of, the only thought that enters your pathetic human head will be me, and when next I will fuck you, when next I will make you scream…"_

A sob racked through her body, yanking her unpleasantly back to reality.

She still lay on the floor, where he had left her, her scalp ached from his vicious tugs, her throat felt raw and aching from where his hands had choked her. And the feeling between her legs, the fire that had once burned so bright, was now nothing more than an empty abyss, an abyss of shame and regret.

What had she done? She had broken the most sacred vow of marriage, she had betrayed her own husband on the very night of their wedding. But perhaps the worst thing of all, was that she had done it with his own brother… and she had enjoyed it.

She snivelled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She knew that she had to get up, get up and clean herself before someone found her. But she could not summon the strength. Loki's threat still hung in the air like a poison. Had he meant what he had said? The fear within her told her it was so, that he would make her regret what she had done. But none could, not even the god of mischief, make her regret it more than herself.

She had sunken to the lowest of lows, she was no better than a common whore. If Viserys ever found out… she shivered. _No one must know_, she vowed, _no one must ever know_.

She rolled over, onto her back. The dress caught beneath her as she rolled, bunching up and squeezing her lungs tightly. She drew in laboured breaths, but she did not make any effort to alter her uncomfortable position. Maybe she should just lie here, lie here until they found her, until Viserys found her, until they dragged her to a deep dark dungeon or to a block and cut off her head. It was only what she deserved.

When a hot ray of sun slowly crawled along the floor to shine brightly down upon her face, Dany had all but given up claim to her cares of life. Who was she? The last daughter of House Targaryen, the sister to the rightful heir of the Iron Throne… but what did that mean? What did any of it mean? Thoughts swirled through her head like a whirlpool, but of all the thoughts that clouded her mind, there was one that kept coming back to assail her over and over and over.

Fire and Blood. The sayings of the house Targaryen, Fire and Blood.

_They run through my veins_, she thought, _through my veins runs the blood of Old Valyria, the blood that ran through the dragons_. But did it? Viserys had always told her as much. But the proud and mighty beast, the great dragon of old… It would not mingle with blood as tainted with weakness as hers.

Finally she conceded to her instinct, accumulated over years of cruel and harsh drilling by her brother, and she rose. She did her best to make herself look as though she still maintained her dignity, her honour. She powdered her face to take away the sharp bruises under her eyes that shouted of her lack of sleep. She rubbed ointment into her chaffed neck, and then after staring at the still red mark in the looking-glass, smothered it with powder too. She would forsake her bath today, she would sit in her freshly soiled skin until the marks faded and the maids would not fuss and whisper.

She did not quite know what to do after that. She could not return to her bed, the blood on the sheets still terrified her and brought back fresh waves of guilt. She could look for her maids, to be sure, but she was not quite ready to face them as of yet. With a sigh of deliberation, Dany pulled on a gown of simple silk. After making sure the makeup covering her neck was still in place, she went to the doors of her room and opened them.

Beyond, the corridor of the palace was still bathed in deep shadows, the light of the sun only touching it slightly. Wishing she had had the sense to bring with her a shawl, but knowing that if she went back for it she would never have the strength to come out again, Dany closed the doors behind her and walked on.

She walked briskly, but without determination. Her shoulders were slumped sharply, something Viserys would have scolded her for, but as of now she cared little for the whims of her brother. She looked down at her hands as she walked. She did not know these hands, these hands she had always had, hands she had always used… yet hands that were strangers to her. Hands that did… touched terrible things, terrible _people._

When Dany stepped out into the gardens, the sun had risen almost to its half height in the sky. She walked at a slower pace once she reached the first line of trees. It was not long before they enveloped her completely, leaving her presence in the gardens unknown.

She wanted to be alone, she couldn't bear the company of others in this time. They would all know, she knew, they would take one glance at her and know her for the filthy, disgusting whore that she was. She was a fool, a pathetic, simpering, horrid fool. She would burn in the seven hells for what she had done, and she deserved no better.

After a time she came upon the small temple. It was deserted in these small hours of the morning.

She walked into the cool gloom, shivering as the shadows brought with them the chill of cold. It was not nearly as cold as him… his flesh when he touched her… kissed her… she shivered more violently and suppressed her thoughts. She would not think of it… perhaps that would help her forget.

She walked around the statues of the temple, stopping momentarily before each one, but never stopping to pray. Even as she tried to shake away the feeling, she felt herself being drawn ever closer to the tall, hooded silhouette of The Stranger. When she came finally to stand before it, she did not quite know what she was supposed to do.

It was not unknown for candles to be lit under the stranger, but never in her lifetime had Dany seen one burn there. The Stranger was the darkness, the unknown, feared by the realms and never worshipped as the others were. Yet she could not help herself as she found a candle still burning beneath the mother and picked it up from its place of worship. It never occurred to her that was she was doing was wrong, cursing even. She walked to her place before the stranger, the place from where best she could see beneath his hooded cowl.

She knelt before him, her knees stinging against the cold stone floors. For a long time she knelt, with the wax from the candle dripping hot onto her hand, but she made no attempt to stem its flow or place it on the ground.

She was not praying, nor was she worshipping, she was just kneeling, kneeling in the cold temple away from eyes that would accuse and slander. Away from eyes that would see beneath her skin and know the lie she kept foul in her heart.

Not for the first time, she found herself wondering of the Stranger. Who were they? Why were they? She felt a connection to this strange and fearsome god, this god of which man knew so little and feared so much. She had never feared the stranger, just as she had never been a particularly pious soul, yet she had reverence for the unknown and the unknown was what the stranger was best associated with.

Such knowledge, such power, such…. Strength. To live in a world so full of darkness, a world so empty of real light, and yet have the strength to carry on and the determination to do it well… what were these things which men so craved? What had they that darkness had not? Why should she strive to have a life so ordinary, happy that it may be… but once she was dead and gone, what was the good of her happiness then? She was the daughter of the dragon, the soiled wife of a god, one day perhaps even the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms… that was what she wanted, she realised. More than anything she wished for immortality, not in years, but in name. She wanted people to remember her with respect and love, she wanted ballads to be sung of her when her bones were dust in the earth… she wanted to be someone whom history would never forget.

It was not her place for such thoughts, they would be treasonous in her brother's eyes and the dragon's rage would be fearful. Yet, even as she thought it, uncertainty made its appearance. Her brother did not deserve the throne, she spitefully thought, he is weak and spoiled and corrupt, he would make a terrible king. For a second she hated him, she deserved the throne, she would be a wonderful and just queen, kind and gracious and beautiful, all would love and fear her… With a gasp Dany dropped the candle from her hands and collapsed onto her hands and knees.

A vicious wave of exhaustion assailed her, making her sway violently. She felt the sudden urge to be violently sick, but knew such an act would be the height of sacrilegious offense. What was wrong with her? What was happening to her? Never had she thought such foul and loathsome thoughts of her brother, her own brother, her king and the head of her house… that was not like her, such ambitions were nothing that she ever dreamed she was capable of thinking… of yearning for with the ferocity that she had so wanted it only moments ago. What was wrong with her? What was happening?

It was his doing, she knew it even before logical thought denied it in her head. He was getting into her mind, his foul wretchedness was polluting her… even the short yet intimate contact they had shared was corrupting her, poisoning her thoughts. She _hated _him. He was the most foul and despicable… _thing _that had ever shared her acquaintance… she wanted him gone, she never wanted him again, she hated him, she hated him… but she didn't, not really.

Deep within her, in the darkest recesses of her corrupted mind, a part of her still wanted him. From the moment she had first seen him, something within her had changed, grown… _within _her. Her feelings, her emotions, her thoughts… they all seemed to make no sense any longer, and it was his doing.

_Loki._

She shook her head in disgust, steading herself enough to rise back to her knees. The candle flame had drowned in its wax, spilling its contents over the floor to stick in a white mess. She picked at it to no avail, before finally conceding defeat and picking up the candle. Unlit, she lay it on the cold empty ground before the stranger. It looked better there, without any flame to cast light. The stranger was of the darkness, of the unknown, he should not be lightened by the comforting glow of mankind.

With as much regal grace as she could muster, she rose to her feet. She spared one last, lingering look at the statue, before she turned her heel and left. There was a new strength that filled her, a new fire that burned in her veins. She would not bend, she would not yield, she would not be weak. She would fight him if he came to her, every moment she would fight. To her own pain, to her own grief, it mattered not. He would not defile her without cost, he would not have his way so easily.

She was Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the Dragon's daughter, wife of Thor the God of Thunder, future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She would not yield to the desires of her own flesh, strong as the call, she would stand strong. But words and mere words, and she could use them as she wished, as determinedly as she wished. But words were empty, as empty as the darkness of the Stranger, and without end.

_**Loki**_

"Brother!" The booming call shattered the silence mercilessly. The god whom once he called kin, sat at the head of the ridiculously long table, before him enough food to comfortably feed four full grown men. He wore his godly garb of reds and silver metals, Mjiolnir placed on the table beside his plate. Was he ever without that godly abomination?

"Brother" Loki mustered as much love and affection as he could and poured it into his voice, thankful that his brother was so inapt at reading his lies. The woman he had once called mother sat to the left of her eldest and only true-born son, picking daintily at her food. She smiled warmly at Loki. Clearly she thought that nothing had changed, that he was the same deluded fool he had been before. She was wrong. He had grown, in so short a time, more than he ever would have thought. He was stronger now than ever, and he would show them all what he had become. In time.

"How fared your night, brother?" Loki played his brother with the emotions in his voice, he made it light and joking, just as once they had joked together. Thor smiled stupidly in between in-humanly sized mouthfuls.

"Now, brother, need you ask?" A mighty booming laugh escaped him, light hearted and happy, just as his nature.

"Tell me, brother, how many whores shared your bed?" Frigga was mortified by Loki's bland speech, but Thor only laughed harder.

"More than you could ever fit in yours, brother! The Midgardian women are certainly no innocents, such… skills… as you have never seen…." He closed his eyes as he relived the memories, a smile on his face. Loki grimaced and Frigga nearly choked on her wine. Clearly she was horrified at the ease in which her sons spoke of infidelity, but being the wife of Odin… she was able to overcome her horror and smile in amusement just as Thor.

"I wish to go hunting today, brother, there is nothing like a good hunt after a night such as last. I have spoken with the Magaester, he speaks of glorious and plentiful fields and forests to the West of Pentos, full of beasts such as we have never heard!" The prospect delighted him obviously, a childish gesture.

"Tell me not that you deny your urge to hunt also! Never has there been a time you have out-hunted I! I wish to defend my title once more!" He laughed as he took a heavy draught from his goblet.

"It sounds… Pleasing, brother, but I fear it would not be a convenient time for us to run off for pleasure while negotiations with the Midgardians…"

"Do not think so little of me brother! It was the Magaester who suggested this trip, in any case, the Midgardians will be accompanying us. Does this please you not brother? Perhaps a mortal to warm your bed would alter your less than willing attitude!" The thought made Loki chuckle, though not for the reasons his brother concluded. If he only knew just how _warm _Loki's 'bed' had been this past night… Of course he would not, not before it was too late.

Thinking of the night brought back the waves of strange emotion that Loki so despised. His sentimental feelings made him cringe. He buried the thoughts behind those of which required his more immediate attention, but the Lady Daenerys was not so easily abandoned…

"I think it would be a most appropriate gesture" Frigga said reassuringly "the Midgardians are in need of proof of the true strength and finesse of an Asgardian warrior such as you, my sons, it would reassure them I have no doubt" Loki smiled as convincingly as he could at her.

"And your lady wife, brother, will she be accompanying us on this venture?"

"If she should wish it, though we will be gone a good few nights, and the wild mortal landscape might not be fitting to her taste" he shrugged

"Oh, brother, I am sure that the Lady has strength more than you know" Thor frowned in response, which made Loki curse inwardly his loose tongue. To his relief, the god shook it off and continued to eat in earnest. Silence fell.

"My sons, I am afraid I will not be joining you on this venture" Frigga finally announced. Thor raised his eyes quizzically.

"Odin needs return to Asgard, he needs rest within his own halls where he is safe, and as his wife it is my duty to stay with him and guard him best I can in his vulnerable state" Thor's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his father. Plainly he felt abandoned by the sleeping god, for leaving him at so inopportune a time.

"As you wish, mother" Thor told her as comfortingly as possible.

"We will leave on the morrow, so best I may aid you before you go hunting" Thor nodded. Frigga rose from her place at the table, crossing to her true-born son and kissing him on the brow.

"I am so very proud of you my son, your father would be too had he been awake to see this day, he will return to us soon and then too he will see you for the great man you will become" Thor squeezed his mother's arm affectionately and smiled in earnest. Loki looked away from the embrace, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. He tried to drown his thoughts in his anger and hatred, but still the yearning of what they had… the affection that once had belonging to him as well… It was a hard thought to drive from one's mind.

Loki almost jumped when he felt Frigga's hands close over his shoulder. In his deep whirl of thoughts he had not heard her approach.

From behind, she leant over and hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. It was a mothers embrace to her son, a son she loved and cherished. Yet to Loki, her arms once so warm, felt foreign and strange.

"I love you my son" she whispered in his ear before kissing his temple lightly "I am just as proud of you" she withdrew her arms and stood, walking gracefully from the room with a swirl of skirts.

There was a faint warmness in Loki's heart. He had always loved his mother… no, the woman he had used to call mother, the woman that had lied and deceived him for so many hundreds of years… but even as he tried to find some hatred in his heart, some anger for her, he could not. He contented himself with expunging her from his mind, he would not let his affection for her ruin this.

Once more his mind wandered back to the little Midgardian woman… But as soon as her naked body entered his mind, Thor spoke once more.

"You are not still envious of me brother, are you? Tell me true" Thor looked down at his plate as he spoke.

"No" the word came a little too quickly for Loki's liking, but for Thor it seemed to serve and he nodded.

"You are my brother Loki, for now and always, and I will never cease to call you my kin and my own, and I will love and respect you as thus. Never feel jealous of what I have, for what I have is a hard and cruel burden, it is I who envy your freedom" Loki stiffened. His confused heart had no time for this talk. The pathetic sentiment was not worth his time.

"Of course, brother, I feel always the same for you" he stood with cold grace and smiled as warmly as he could at Thor, before turning and striding away.

No sentiment, no emotion. He had come too far to back down. It would be done, no matter the cost. And yet the cost was great.

* * *

Let me know what you think! And what sort of stuff you'd like to see happen coming up... Thanks again to FollowTheSun22 for your amazing support! You a goddess :)


	13. Serpent In the Halls

_**an:**_Hello again! A chapter so soon? Ain't you lucky... So here is chapter 13, gosh I cant believe how far we have come! But trust me guys, there is loads more on its way, so never fear! Sorry that this one is such a shorty, I wanted to get it out quickly though because the next chapter might take a while... and trust me when I say, it will be the longest one yet. And I promise you, jam-packed with action, angst, smut and lovely (or in Loki's case angsty) feels! I hope to get that one out later in the week, so keep an eye out for it and follow the story to get the notification straight away! A massive shout out to all my favouriters, followers and reviewers, and once more to FollowTheSun22, I think this is like the fourth time I've mentioned you or something... but any-who, you definitely deserve all of the praise I'm giving you! Please show some support or liking or whatever for the story, every thing you do (even viewing) is the most amazing thing ever! So keep it up, please! eheheheeh, lots of love from me here! Enjoy this chapter, short as it is its action packed, and I hope you like the 'justice' Viserys gets handed to him... seriously though, he's such a prick. He deserves it. SO ENJOY!

* * *

_**Daenerys**_

Lethargy weighed down her limbs as she walked back through the halls to her chambers. Lethargy reminding her constantly of her sleepless night. She had come to terms with that now, she could admit to her own relief, she no longer felt as though her insides were festered with maggots when the memory swam to the front of her mind.

She knew that her servants would have changed the sheets of her bed, the blood was horrific proof of the marriage consummation, and would be kept away in a vault in the dark until there should be any doubt of the validity of their marriage.

Marriage to Thor… she barely knew the god, which made her wary of him. She did not know if he would harm her, if he would be like his brother… she dearly hoped not.

She pushed opened the door to her chambers as silently as she could and slipped inside. She nearly squealed when a hand clamped over her shoulder. Turning in a rush of skirts, she found herself face to face with Viserys.

He was perfectly calm and normal, he looked near regal with the light of the sun shining brightly from the window behind him. The thoughts she had borne in the temple returned to her, and she averted her eyes in shame.

"Sister" Viserys smiled mechanically at her.

"Your Grace" she curtseyed as best she could. Yet found that when she did, a dull ache emanated from between her thighs, a tight, stinging sensation that made her wince in pain and surprise. Viserys laughed in response.

"The newly wed bride begins to feel the price of marriage bed" he stepped away from her, allowing her to see the Magaester that stood in the room behind him. She nodded in respect to him, which he promptly returned.

"Permit me to ask your grace, why it is you have come to see me within my chambers" Viserys turned away as he answered.

"Because, sweet sister, what we have to say best be heard by no other ears" She looked quizzically at the Magaester whose eyes promptly dropped to the floor.

"I do not understand…"

Faster than Dany could have anticipated, Viserys whirled around and slammed her into the wall, knocking the air from her lungs in a rush. She coughed and spluttered and tried to push away his hands that pressed painfully tight on her chest.

"Stop struggling!" he hissed at her "you do not wish to awaken the dragon, do you?" Dany ceased her feeble struggles and turned her face away, she was sick of men treating her like a doll, simply because she had not the strength to fight back.

"You may have married the Asgardian, sister" Viserys whispered to her harshly "but you are of House Targaryen, and your loyalties and your duty's will always be first to me" He gripped her face and turned her head to him.

"Do you understand?" She looked into his cold, purple eyes, eyes swimming with pathetic righteousness, and Dany felt hate stick like bile to her throat. He did not deserve her loyalty or her duty's, he had married her off like she was worth nothing, just as he had always treated her. He deserved nothing from her, and now that she was Thor's wife, she was no longer duty bound to give anything to him.

"Yes" she rasped in reply. Viserys looked relieved and pulled away. He stepped back and straightened his robes as Dany's reply cracked the air like a whip.

"I understand that you are an obstinate, loathsome fool. I understand that you are weak, that you cower behind the skirts of others and use your name to buy their services. I understand that you are no true dragon, and you will never reclaim the Iron Throne" He stared at her in shock, struck dumb. And then an inhuman cry escaped his throat as he lunged viciously at her. Dany ducked beneath his arms and ran to the door with all the speed she could muster. She flung it open and ran out into the hall.

The door slammed as Viserys darted out after her, he called out her name, yelled at the servants who watched in horror to seize her. But no one did.

Dany turned a corner and found herself crashing into something solid. She fell limply to the floor, smashing her head on the tiles so hard that her vision blurred and her skull felt as though it would split. She was acutely aware of someone leaning over her, holding her head and calling her name, but she couldn't see them, she didn't know who they were.

After the sensation had subsided, after her vision slowly returned and the ringing in her ears quieted, she became aware of what was happening.

Viserys cowered against the wall as two huge snakes circled him, hissing and darting out occasionally to draw pathetic whimpers from his throat. Her brother had always been terrified of snakes. Dany looked away from the craven spectacle of her brother, up into the green eyes of the man that held her.

Loki's face was blank, expressionless, as cool and neutral as his demeanour. But his eyes… his eyes… anger and rage burned within them like a fire, a fiery chasm of ice. Yet, perhaps to Dany's imagination, there was something else in them too. Concern, perhaps, or maybe fear… but such things did not make sense to her, and she abandoned them to hallucination.

"Send away your foul serpents, sorcerer!" Viserys screamed at him, sinking lower as a snake hissed at him.

"The only foul serpent in my presence as of this moment, Targaryen, would be the foul serpent that whimpers in the corner like a mewling fool, crying out for its mother" Viserys face darkened like thunder.

"How dare you speak to me like that!? I am Viserys of House…"

"Silence!" Loki's command was vicious and final, silencing Viserys with the exception of his whimpers.

Dany watched on in fascinated horror. Never before had any one living dared to speak to her brother like that. The shock must have been plain on her face for Loki chuckled breathily. After only moments though, the coolness returned to his features and his face was blank once more.

"Are you hurt, My Lady?" His voice was a soft, commanding purr, she felt it dulling her senses and making her mind wander back to the small hours of the morn… With a jerk she sat up, regretting it immediately as she almost fell back once more. The god steadied her with a hand, before rising to his feet and pulling her gently with him.

"Do not so hurriedly abandon help, Daenerys" he told her in a lowered voice "your enemies are all around you" She yanked her arm away from him, a cold glare passing over her eyes.

"I might say the same to you, My Lord" His eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips, clearly she had angered him. She felt a brief sense of victory, which was just as quickly snatched away.

"Brother… What is the meaning of this!?" The startled voice of Thor silenced their cold exchange and Viserys' whimpering.

Loki turned from Dany to face his brother.

"Brother…"

"Silence!" Thor strode angrily past him to Dany, whose face he gently took into his large hands. He turned it to the side, examining the top of her head near the hairline.

"My Lady, you are bleeding" his voice was gentler as he spoke to her, it was… affectionate. That startled Dany immensely.

"I am fine, My Lord Husband, I merely…"

"What has happened here" he turned to face Viserys and Loki, not releasing his gentle hold on Dany.

"That mutinous god insulted _me_! And..."

"The Lady was running heedlessly, brother, she fell violently as she collided into me" Loki stood heavily on his right leg, arms crossed.

"What is the meaning of your sorcery brother?" Thor's voice was calmer now.

"I was merely protecting the Lady" Loki replied coolly. Viserys cried out at the words.

"You lie! You attacked me! Someone seize him!" A snake darted out so close to Viserys that he squealed like a child.

"Enough brother! End this" Thor's word was final. Loki smiled mirthlessly and with a flick of his hand, the snakes vanished. Viserys stared up wide eyed, his hair a mess on his head.

"What was it you ran from, Daenerys?" Thor's eyes were warm and gentle as they looked down into hers.

"It was…" Dany trailed off as she met with her brothers eyes. So much threat was in them, so much hate… for a moment Dany felt like the little girl that she had always been, the girl that Viserys had always bullied into doing whatever he wanted…

"Nothing, it was nothing My Lord" Thor looked down at her disbelievingly, for a moment she thought he would demand it of her again, but the moment passed and he stepped away.

Her face felt cool after the heat of his hands, she shivered.

"As you will, My Lady, have someone attend your cuts, I will meet with you later" He inclined his head to his wife and walked briskly away.

Viserys looked outraged.

"Stop! You cannot leave him unpunished! Stop now or I…" Viserys was cut of abruptly as Loki threw him back against the wall and held him there in a choke.

"You call out for justice to be brought upon me?" His voice was a hiss, a cold rasp, so hateful and full of threat that Viserys cowered beneath him.

"And what of the justice in which you are deserving, you pathetic mewling quim? What of the crimes that you have committed, in which has been turned a blind eye?" He leant close to Viserys, so close that Dany thought could no longer see her brothers face as she stood there rooted to the spot in terror.

"I am watching, My Lord, always watching, always listening. And I have no blind eye to turn" He released his hold on Viserys without warning, leaving her brother to slide to the floor in a heap. He turned from the once high and mighty 'king' and looked at her.

For a long moment he looked, solely into her eyes, and then as though he were awakening, he jerked away and walked past her. She heard him whisper under his breath as he went.

"I expect thanks for this, My Lady"

And then he was gone and she was left alone with her fuming brother, lost as to what had just happened, and what his parting words had meant.


	14. Knight of Dragons

_**an:**_Hey guys! So whats up with u? A new chapter of WIC that's what! Get excited people, because fun stuff is a'happening! I'm such a ball of complete and broken feels after the release of the second Thor: The Dark World trailer... IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT YET WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU AND GO WATCH IT NOW. I'm not even joking when I say I squealing long and loud and fangirled everywhere... I was a very productive little writer... ehehehe. So anyway, enjoy this chapter and the newbie who just rocked up, who is it you ask? well go find out... I'm not telling you. Gosh. ehehehe, so please excuse the long break between chapters, had a lot of serious study to do... and guilt got to me guys, I can only take so much. But I promise more gold is on its way cos next chapter is gonna be yummy... oooooooh yeah *GET EXCITED BIHTCHEHZ* anywho, enjoy this! Don't forget to drop me a review, or a favourite, or a follow... you know, just viewing it is epic :) so um... read on!

* * *

_**Loki**_

The sun shone dazzlingly bright from its high in the Midgardian sky, illuminating the lush earth below with golden haze. Thor and Loki rode at a break neck pace through the fields of men, urging their steeds on and on, ever faster, bent wholly on defeating the other.

When finally their beasts could take no more of their rigorous pace, they called a halt.

"I suppose this means I win again brother!" Thor exclaimed over-zealously. Loki grinned mechanically, breathing heavily.

"I would not have thought so, brother" This drew from Thor an exaggerated laugh.

The company they had abandoned was only now crossing through the undergrowth of the forest into the open fields where Thor and Loki had previously raced. Half the court had demanded to be brought along on the hunt, a ridiculously human gesture, but one that could not be denied. Simpering ladies and green boys rode overly ornamented steeds, fit only for show, as though to flaunt their apparent wealth and influence. Loki thought it to be more demeaning than anything else, but it was amusing to watch the humans strut about, thinking they owned anything and everything. It would make taking their freedom all the sweeter.

"This is good a place as any to camp I suppose" Thor thought out loud, turning his steed to scout out the area.

"An open field?" Loki questioned.

"We have no enemies here brother" Thor assured him, Loki was not so easily convinced though. His enemies where everywhere, everything, everyone. If even a single person found out who he truly was… Than his history, all his life before… would mean no more than dust, scattered away and forgotten. They would kill him instantly, perhaps they might even torture him first, try to weed from him secrets which he could never have possibly known. Malice blinded all judgement.

"As you say" Loki conceded, returning his attention to the dust clouded followers. To his surprise, two mounted figures rode briskly towards them, breaking away from the column in haste. As they drew nearer, his keen eye identified them. Daenerys and Viserys. Lovely.

"His _grace _approaches" Loki scoffed, turning to his brother. Thor looked to where the riders advanced and a shadow passed over his face. He had no more love for Viserys than an ant had for a boot. And after the previous days fiasco… it still managed to draw a smirk to Loki's face. Thor's pathetically surprising sentiment towards his new wife, his cold demeanour to Viserys who had so openly demanded reverence, from a _god _no less. It was amusing.

When the two white haired Targaryens reigned up across from them, Thor's face had returned to its neutral passiveness.

"My Lady, Viserys" Thor greeted them. The obvious lack of respect made the male Targaryen flush angrily, but he still managed to choke out his words through gritted teeth.

"We will be making camp here" The sheer arrogance in which he constantly spoke made Loki want to choke the life from his pathetic body. Yet he refrained, for now. He contented himself with a sneer and a mocking joke.

"Will we? It appears I have mistaken his _grace_ to be commanding us…" Thor's lips twitched in amusement. Viserys face darkened further, but he said nothing.

Bored with teasing the man, Loki turned his attention to the female Targaryen. She carried herself proudly and regally on her white- silver beasts its colour the same as that of her flowing locks.

"We will camp here" Thor finally asserted after a long and pregnant silence.

"Loki, inform the… rest of our decision, I wish to speak privately with the Targaryen" Viserys had the impotence to look slightly smug at the dismissal, but a icy glare from Loki quickly wiped it from his face. Loki nodded briefly and contemptuously to his brother, and wheeled his horse around. He was making to ride off when Viserys hissed at his white-haired sister.

"Off with you then, you are not concerned in these matters little bitch" Loki felt his body stiffen in response to the whispered words. He dared speak like that to her? The wife of a god, heir to a kingdom and a far worthier mortal than he. The obnoxiousness of it was staggering. When his plan came through, Viserys would be the first one to fall.

Daenerys wheeled her horse and cantered off in one fluid motion. With a raised eyebrow to his brother, Loki quickly followed her, catching up quickly and easily.

To his surprise and satisfaction, she tried unsuccessfully to outride him, get as far away from him as possible. Hopeless, utterly and completely. In defeat she slowed her horse to a walk. He followed suit.

"It appears you and your brother are on hostile terms, my lady, I do hope that it is not at my expense" He made no attempt to hide the humour in his voice. Daenerys did not turn to him, she merely looked on and rode in silence.

From his position, Loki assessed her condition. The small cut at the top of her head was scabbed and healing well, and from the comfortable fashion in which she rode her horse, the pain of her de-flowering was already well controlled. And yet there was something about the way she hunched in her saddle… something about the way in which she kept her eyes downcast, eyes full of sadness.

"Daenerys" He allowed a little concern to fill his voice, ever so subtly but evident.

"Daenerys, look at me" when she did not, Loki reached out and seized her reigns, halting her horse and his abruptly.

"Look at me" he hissed under his breath, threatening and compassionate all at once. They did not call him silvertongue for nothing. Yet even as he tried to manipulate her, convince her of false emotions… he could not help but feel as though some part of the act… some vestige of the façade, was real… he shrugged the uncomfortable thought away as she turned slowly to look at him.

It was then that he noticed the deep sleepless bruises under her eyes, the harrowed lines that etched her face. And his keen eyes, his godly eyes, saw the small wince she beared as she turned her neck. What had Viserys done to her?

"Daenerys… What has been done?" His voice was low, but the threat was gone. She swallowed heavily, an obvious gulp, a clear affirmation of her discomfort and uncertainty. She was conflicted he knew, between the loyalty beaten into her and the hatred for the man who had done it. She had no love for him, only accumulated duty. It was a shame, that one as mighty as she would be treated as the lowest of dogs. It made him almost… pity her. But he would not let that show, she would not appreciate it at this moment.

"Daenerys…"

"I am fine my lord" he mechanical response made him grunt in exasperation. When would she drop that false cloak of lies and obedience, obedience for a man who deserved nothing more than to be ended?

"Tell me true Daenerys. Now." She met his gaze, eyes filled with fear and pain.

"I…" he was very close to breaking her barriers, very close to weeding the truth from her. And yet the pain in her eyes… the hurt and the suffering… he was making her relive it, whatever punishment she had suffered. From her tense composure, it must have been terrible.

"I…"

"My lord!" a rider from the group cut her off before she could finish. Loki looked away from her and to the man who had destroyed the moment. He did not tame the contempt and malice in his eyes, making the man flinch uncertainly.

"What" his vicious hiss split the air uncomfortably. He withdrew his hand from Daenerys' saddle, making her relax a little more.

"I was sent ahead by the Magaester… A group of riders have intercepted us, they wish to speak with his Grace Viserys" Dany looked up curiously at that.

"Take me to them" Loki commanded. The rider looked uncertain.

"They asked for his grace…"

"Now." There was no hint of negotiation in his voice. The rider bowed in his saddle and wheeled his horse around before riding off. With a final glance at Daenerys, he followed. She did not ride after them, which disappointed him, but he was curious to meet the outriders more than he wanted her company at this time. Though, he noted to his annoyance, it certainly came close.

When they reached the riders of the company, he noticed an obvious and stale feel to the air. As though something foul had entered their midst. While the group that had intercepted the riders, could not be called foul to look at, they certainly had a strange and fearful air to them.

Their leader was a tall man, stout and muscular, dressed in a simple hair tunic and trousers, a sword buckled to his hip. His hair was receding atop his hair, and greying slightly at the temples, but it still shone curiously orange in the glint of the sun. Interesting, Loki mused.

He dismounted his horse and advanced on the man. There were only twenty or so riders in his group, no match for him as a warrior of Asgard, but still they made the show of dropped their hands warningly to their hilts and widening their stances. Amusing.

"I am Loki, of Asgard" he started, coming to a halt before the leader. Tall though the man may be, he was no match for the height of Loki, and came not quite to the height of his nose. Loki liked to look down on lesser men, it gave him a power that few could contend with.

"I am Ser Jorah Mormont, of Westeros" The man answered gruffly. Loki wondered whether the name would mean anything to anyone else. It certainly meant nothing to him.

"Well, Jorah Mormont of Westeros, what would you have of the Targaryen?" Loki stood before him with his hands clasped behind his back.

"I would speak with his grace…"

"You will speak first to me" Loki cut him off briskly and coldly. The knight looked silently taken aback but quickly regained his composure.

"Of course, my prince, I have come to swear my sword to house Targaryen as the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, to prove my loyalty I have brought with me a wedding gift for that of the Lady Daenerys Stormborn" with a gesture to one of him men, a chest was brought forward for Loki's inspection. He eyed it warily as it was opened, peering inside the darkened space within.

Three oval shapes rested on a sheet of purple silk, cradled lovingly and gently by the material. One of the ovals was red, veined with marble, the other was green, veined with gold, and the last was black, dark as night. It intrigued him immensely, never before had he laid eyes on such strange shapes before. He looked up quizzically at the old knight, but before a question could form on his lips, he was interrupted yet again.

"What is this?" Thor's voice was annoyed.

"Loki, I told you to inform the company… Who is this?" He too dismounted his horse and came to stand beside Loki. The tall knight seemed even smaller in the shadow of Thor.

"I am Jorah Mormont, of Westeros, if it please your grace, I have come to pledge my loyalty to house Targaryen…"

"Mormont?" the obnoxious tones of Viserys cut through him.

"Mormont the shamed knight? And what need would I have of your services Ser?" Viserys did not dismount his horse as he questioned the knight, no doubt it was because he would have been instantly dwarfed by the three tall men. As Loki turned to take him in, he saw Daenerys ride up silently beside him.

"I am a man of Westeros your grace, I know the land and people as well as any, and my sword I swear to you, upon your honour, life and your eventual reign" the words seemed to please Viserys, deepening the smugness of his arrogant mortal face.

"I would accept your sword Ser if…" Without hesitation Mormont knelt on one knee and bowed his head, raising his sword above him and offering it to the Targaryen.

"Upon my honour as a knight, upon my honour as a Mormont, I, Jorah Mormont, swear my sword and fealty to the house Targaryen, to serve as my king's servant until death release me" Viserys rode over, cutting Loki and Thor off arrogantly, and reached down to grasp the sword. He lofted it in his hand before placing it on the knight's shoulder.

"Rise Ser Jorah, as a servant of the king" The old knight rose and Viserys offered him back his sword. Loki noted the vile, mortal exchange, but preferred instead to transfix his gaze upon the Lady Daenerys. For show, she was once more regal and composed, but Loki's trained eye still saw the hurt in hers. He would be sure later to find out what had been done to her, though he was uncertain as to how he would react once he did. It could be slightly problematic.

"What is this?" Viserys broke through his reverie, gesturing to the chest.

"A gift for my Lady, a late wedding present if it please your grace" Daenerys dismounted her horse as fluently as she could, but Loki still saw the wince she masked. Dany advanced on the knight, her presence making her look little taller than a child in the light of the three tall men around her. She knelt before the chest, pushing the lid back slowly with the two of her pale hands.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the contents.

"Dragon eggs, your grace, from Ashai beyond the sea, though time has turned them to stone, they still are as beautiful as they were when living, my gift to her grace" Loki was watching the knight closely, the way his looked down at Dany… the way his eyes searched her body… he tensed, not noticeably, but heavily. The sudden urge to kill the night then and there was hot within him. When had he become so protective of her? She was not yet his… Not completely.

"Thankyou… Thankyou Ser" she whispered, still lost in her world of reverence for the eggs. That was curious, why would a Lady strong as she be brought to such childish awe over some petrified rock? Yet the dragon was the sigil of her house, the pride of the Targaryens… yet dragons had been gone for hundreds of years… they were no more than the heroes of mortal fairy tales now. Why then did he suddenly feel so wary of the rock, and the woman who knelt before the chest? He would learn more of these dragons, and these eggs, he promised himself. One way or another.

And tonight seemed good a time as any.

* * *

Who just rocked up? JORAH FREAKING MORMONT THAT'S WHO! oh and dragons... **WE HAVE THE DRAGONS PEOPLE!**


	15. A Change in the Game

an: Hello again dear readers! I am so so so so sorry for the long long wait, its been eons and im so very sorry! You wouldn't believe how crazy as fuck busy I've been over the past few weeks, poor Dany and Loki have not been getting the attention they deserve. I hope that updates can be more regular from now on, but I cant make any promises. In the meantime, enjoy some lovely Dany and Loki action, I hope you like how this goes. It took me a while to really get this chapter done, I kept changing my endings, but I hope you are satisfied with the final product! Once again, drop me a review! Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see *nudge nudge* and it may just end up being in the story! Inspire me you amazing people! Lots of love, now enjoy.

* * *

_**Daenerys**_

Daenerys sat alone inside her pavilion.

A gentle fired crackled comfortingly in the brazier, casting dancing light over the pale canvas and warming her exposed toes with almost a caress. The warmth was soothing, disarming, it caused her weary muscles to loosen and stretch, recirculating the hot blood through her dragging limbs.

The three dragon eggs sat upon her lap, cradled in the pool of her thighs like a mother might cradle her child. For a reason that Dany could not explain, she felt almost like these dragons _were_ her children, and she their mother.

It was a ridiculous notion of course. The eggs were no more than pretty rock now, dead and cold. Yet still the feeling would persist, even when she told herself that she was a deluded fool. For fleeting moments, she would allow herself to dream that she really was their mother, that the dragons did live. They would drape themselves over her protectively, their scaly skin scratching her flesh, they would breathe hot fire and smite her enemies. In her dreams, she was the Mother of Dragons. In her dreams, she was great and powerful.

But they were only dreams, and Dany would come crashing back to her imperfect world when she remembered that.

She traced the surface of the rock with a loving finger, tracing the marbled veins that shot through the rock like lightning bolts. So very, very pretty…

Her eyes drifted lazily back up to the fire, and for a time she was content to watch it dance. It was only when her lids grew heavy and her eyes grew strained, that she looked away. And only then to fall into a deep, deep sleep. So long had it been that she had felt so safe and so warm. Too long. Her sleep was deserved, or so she'd like to think.

_**Loki**_

The mortal's fascination with the rock was confusing. For hours she had sat and gazed upon its surface, tracing it with a finger so delicate and timid. He had almost been about to leave before she had fallen asleep. He still might have, had he not chanced to look upon her face as he turned to go.

Sleep painted Daenerys' face in such a way that she looked like an innocent child. The bruises under her eyes had faded, the worried lines that etched her forehead all melted away. She sat slumped in her chair by the brazier, so peaceful that it made him pause.

He felt desire tugging at the restraint of his breeches. Yet again, she had disarmed him completely. This damned mortal was getting to him.

Emboldened by this thought, he strode into the light of the pavilion from the dark corner where he had stood in the shadows. He crossed quickly and quietly to the front flap, and with nimble fingers, sealed it. With the flick of a hand and the mutter of a few well-chosen words, all sound and shadow was trapped within the tent. No one would be able to see nor hear them. Nor enter for that matter.

With their privacy secured, Loki turned to walk over to the brazier. The heat was uncomfortable, making his skin ache unpleasantly where the light touched. He shied away from it, and went to stand behind her.

He studied the eggs in her lap carefully, before reaching down over her shoulder, and picking one up.

It was heavier than he had initially thought, causing him to readjust his position to better bear it. Loki traced a long finger against its surface, building confidence to delve into it with his mind.

He pushed his subconscious beyond the barrier of the rock, and probed around beneath. At first he thought that it was empty. No magic lay within the stone, the dragon once therein was long dead. And then, as he made to move out, something stirred within the recesses of the rock. Something old, something very, very old… and yet so young, so non-existent and distant. As he made to probe deeper, the thing vanished, and he was left with the empty expanse once more.

He withdrew from the stone feeling frustrated, and deposited it less than gently back inside its chest. He returned his attention to the mortal. It was time to wake her up.

He went back to her, picked up her eggs gently, and placed them beside one another in the chest. He then returned to his place behind her, deliberating how best to return her to consciousness. He bent down, stooping to accommodate her height, and rested the crown of his head against the back of her own. Drawing on pale hand over her waist and to the centre of her stomach, he began to move steadily downwards to the parting of her lap. As he reached this, he parted his lips slightly and blew down the nape of her neck and onto the skin of her exposed back.

She shivered, but did not wake.

Loki pressed harder with his hand, feeling her slit through the fabric of her dress. He blew harder on her neck.

With a jerk, she woke. It took some time for her to recognise who shared the room with her. Taking this opportunity, Loki darted forward and clamped his hand over her mouth. With a strong tug, he pulled her back against the chair. His other hand clamped down over her stomach, keeping her grounded and unmovable.

She began to squirm animatedly beneath him, drawing from him a breathy laugh.

"Hush now, Daenerys, do not strain yourself at my expense" his words did nothing to cease her struggles, so he pressed his hand harder into her stomach.

"Stop" His word was a low grow, causing her to jump, but also to cease.

"Better, now we are getting somewhere" Loki continued.

"When I remove my hand, Daenerys, you are not to scream do you understand? It will not be any better for you if you do" Loki waited impatiently for her eventual nod. When it came, he kissed the gap between her ear and her neck softly, making her shiver once more, before drawing his hand away.

As they both knew she would, Daenerys screamed and redoubled her efforts of escape. His mouth set in a grim line, Loki grabbed her wrists in an iron grip and slammed them against her chest, pinning them there and holding her down and she squirmed and writhed.

"Let me go, let me go you bastard!" Daenerys screamed at him.

"Enough!" Loki's voice cut the air like thunder, causing her ear to ring where he had shouted it.

"Enough you pathetic mortal or I swear to the nine I will silence you myself!" The threat hung in the air like fog. Exasperating though this was, Loki felt a perverse satisfaction as she slumped against him in defeat.

"There now, was that so hard?" he chuckled in her ear.

"You are a foul, loathsome, cockroach Loki of Asgard, you will never know pleasure of me again" The effect on Loki was not one that she had expected. He laughed louder and colder, crushing her wrists in his grip.

"Brave words, mortal, but empty" He breathe softly against her ear, making her shiver. He leant in close to her, and with the tip of his tongue, gently traced the soft shell of her ear. Daenerys' body betrayed her cruelly as she fought to subdue the wanton gasp that threatened to expel from her lips, as a curious heat began to trickle down to the pleasure beneath her thighs.

"No. Stop. Just let me go, I don't want you, leave!" He withdrew his tongue and instead breathed lightly against her ear. The dampness on its shell from his tongue, combined with his cold breath, made Dany's ear feel as though it were on cold fire. She gasped as it fuelled the heat within her.

Loki felt the animal within him stir at her gasp. Emboldened, he released one wrist from his grip, only to quickly envelop it with his other hand. With the hand he had now freed, he slowly began to draw it down her heated flesh, to the place his fingers ached to touch, to caress.

"We both know you do not really wish for that Daenerys" His fingers dipped down the small bump of her stomach "after all, you cannot lie to the god of lies".

When his hand finally closed over her triangle, Dany let out a strangled gasp.

"No… No… Stop…" But even as she said the words, they began to mean less and less to her. Every time, every single time he did this, she was lost. She hated herself for it, despised herself for it… until a finger began to trace the slit of her pleasure through the fabric of her dress.

Loki felt her gasp rumble in her chest, felt it carouse through her body in the form of yet another shiver.

"Do not deny it, you want it" his finger pushed past the tip of her lips.

"Why are you such a monster?" Daenerys sobbed through her battle of self-loathing and undeniable desire.

Her words gave Loki pause. Was he a monster? Was what he was doing really that monstrous? He was giving her pleasure, something that she craved physically if not mentally. He was giving her what she wanted, was that really so monstrous? All he wanted was to prove to them all that he was capable of more, capable of greatness. She was just a pawn in the game, yes, but should she not be honoured that he was pleasuring her, not suppressing her? No mortal was ever grateful of the gifts the gods gave. He should not have expected any better of her. Still, he had come too far to back out now.

With a jerk, his hand gripped the fabric of her dress and yanked it up. He pulled it until it rested in a heap around her waist, exposing the soft flesh of her thighs.

Dany gave one last feeble attempt at escape, before he clamped his hand back over her flesh.

He began to trace her folds again, this time applying more pressure. Just enough to instil the echo of pleasure, but not enough to actually give it.

Dany moaned in sexual frustration, pressing herself into him. Loki chuckled darkly.

"Is this really so monstrous, Daenerys? Ask yourself, am I a monster when my caress is greeted like this?" His hand dipped beneath her lips.

"Or this?" the tip of his thumb began to rub circles along the flesh of her heated nob.

"Or this?" A long, slender finger plunged within her so unexpectedly, that it drew from Dany a sudden yelp.

Loki chuckled again and began to gently ease his finger out of her. It was an easy task, she was so soaking in the juices of her arousal that it acted like a lubricant to his ministrations. Dany sagged slightly against him as his finger took the plunge once more, thumb still circling her knob.

Loki leant down to her neck, and began to kiss it softly. With his lips he traced a line from the corner of her collar bone, to the centre of her neck, up to the underside of her chin then back around to her ear. Again and again he repeated this pattern, all the while plunging his finger in and out of her embrace. It was so slow, so achingly slow. His thumb, his fingers, he made her moan and writhe, she wanted _needed _more, more that he refused to give.

She couldn't take it, couldn't stand the constant torture.

"Loki" she whispered under laboured breath.

"Daenerys" he mumbled against the skin of her neck.

"Loki…"

"Is there something that you want, Daenerys?" without warning, the finger deep within her was joined by another.

"Oh gods… Loki, I need… I need…"

"This?" Loki offered, curling the two fingers deep within her. Her hips bucked wildly as he hit a spot within her that she had not known existed. The feeling was so great, so powerful, so consuming that she let out a soft scream.

Her scream was pleasing to Loki, as he ceased his tortures and began to draw his fingers in and out once more. It was faster this time, more urgent. Dany moaned as he slipped a third finger within her, increasing his in and out rhythm even more. His fingers stretched her, tested her, tried her, and made her a match for him.

When Dany felt she could take it no more, when her pleasure and heat had climbed to the height of her endurance, Loki did something she would never have expected.

He curled his fingers deep within her, hitting that spot once more. He pressed his thumb harshly into her throbbing numb and bit down on her neck softly with his teeth. It was too much for her, sending her soaring off the edge and into oblivion.

The screams of her orgasm were long and loud, it seemed to never end, going on and on and on.

Loki held her ruthlessly down as she came violently, anchoring her and restraining her completely. She convulsed as she emptied herself of pleasure, she closed her eyes as they rolled back into her head.

When she finally descended from her precipice, Loki had withdrawn his fingers and was wiping the juice on her dress.

"I give you a choice now, Daenerys, since that is what you mortals seem to crave" Loki whispered darkly into her ear.

"I can leave now, walk through that door and never return" he gestured to the flap of the tent "I will respect our relationship as it stands and never again touch you or look at you as deemed inappropriate, I will never speak to you again if that is what you wish" It was foolish to offer her this choice, Loki knew, but still he persisted against his own damned judgement.

"Or, you can let me kiss you, touch you, pleasure you. You can welcome me into your bed with open legs and I will make you feel things you did not think possible to feel. I will protect you against my brutish brother and your own abusive one, I will make you my queen, fit to rule my people. I will grant you eternity as my own" He breathed softly against her ear again, making her shiver.

"You could be mine, or you can leave. What do you choose Daenerys?" It was stupid, moronic, and dangerous even to give her this choice. If she told him to leave, it would result only in more pain on her behalf, and against his better judgement Loki did not want that.

He wanted her to want him, need him. He wanted her to look forward to their pleasure, he wanted her to smile at him, laugh with him. The nine save him, he wanted her to love him. Perhaps it had come from a childhood of neglect and abandonment, loved only by those who had lied to him for thousands of years… perhaps they had never even loved him at all.

He craved acceptance from her, because he knew she was the only one who would have him. He needed this, wanted this. And this option was the only way to get it.

He was a sentimental fool.

Daenerys had not yet answered. Her body was tense and unyielding, but her posture was not rejecting him. Loki realised he had held his breath as he waited for her deliberation. He let it out in a sigh, making her body tense even further.

"Daenerys?" He prompted her, growing impatient.

"Dany?" As he called her by her shortened name, Dany's closed eyes flew open. What she had felt within her when those words had left his lips… She could not explain it. Her heart beat faster, her blood ran hot. She felt a hot flush creep into her cheeks, she felt almost faint. Was this what it felt like to love? What was she even saying? What was she thinking?

He had given her a choice. She could chose to let him go, let him leave and never return. She would most like never feel these pleasures again, nor the exhilaration of his company. She desperately wanted to say no, it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. And yet she couldn't, deep down inside her… she didn't want to.

She wanted this, she wanted him. No more shame, no more hatred or self-loathing, she wanted this beautiful god. His lips, his touch, his pleasure, hell she wanted all of him. When had this change come about? When had it all changed?

She didn't know, and for the first time in her short life, she didn't care.

With slow and careful deliberation, Dany turned around to face him.

He was beautiful, she thought in the heartbeat before she spoke. The way his desire flushed his pale cheeks, the way his long black hair fell untamed around the nape of his neck, the way the fire danced in his eyes…

He reached up a timid hand to cup the cheek of his face. To her surprise, her touch made him jump but sigh. Almost without realising, he leant gently against her hand. She saw something, some emotion well up beneath his eyes. But the time was now, she had to speak.

"Yes" she whispered softly. "I want you to stay"

He looked up at her, his eyes wide. A soft, mischievous smile played across his lips, the flush deepened in his cheeks.

She wanted him, she wanted him desperately. And she was not ashamed, not regretful, she did not hate herself nor did she feel disgusted. She wanted this and damn them all if they did not, she was tired of being suppressed, tired of bowing down. Now they would all bow to her, they would see. She would be his queen if he would have her, she would be the queen of this whole forsaken world if that was what it took.

She wanted him and he wanted her.

And she was happy.

And she was damned.


	16. The Monster In Me

**an:** Bonjourno fellow lovers of fiction! This chaps been a long time coming, so for that I must duly apologise, but as its so long I'm sure you can forgive me! A mammoth sized shout out to all my reviewers, followers and favouriterers... you guys make WIC all worth while! Please jump on the band wagon, let opinions and others be known! Construct. critsisms is welcome, but no flames, its not necessary to crush dreams. I love you all! Please share the love back with me! And read on my lovely munchkins, I dedicate this (lovely, smutty, finally explanatory) chapter to you!

**Daenerys and Loki**

All was silent but for the gentle crackling of the fire in the brazier, casting shadows that danced and writhed all around the golden pavilion.

They lay together on the large bed that Viserys had insisted they take ("what would the people say if they saw their future queen sleeping like a common whore!?") still entwined in the embrace of their love making. Dany had sated a fire within herself, a fire that had for so long burned within, a fire that every day had threatened to consume her. With Loki, she had found a freedom she had not known existed, a power that she had not thought possible to wield. She was the master of her own fate, her own destiny, her own future. And by the gods that was good.

He lay on his back, naked as his birth day, one leg dangling lazily off the edge of the bed. Her body was curled around him, pressed close to his side. One leg she had drawn possessively over him, resting across his thighs as though to claim them as her own. Her head rested meekly on his bare shoulder, her white hair splayed out, dampened with the sweat of their exertions. His elbow was propped up on the pillow behind her head, supporting his arm as he raised it and, with soft fingers, gently stroked her hair. Every touch was a tidal wave of tantalizing, breathtaking pleasure. Not a physical or lusty pleasure as such, but an emotional, a mental satisfaction. Stoking the fire that burned in her soul.

They did not say anything in their embrace, content to lie there with the consolidation of one another's company.

Eventually Dany grew restless and drew her pale fingers up to his muscular, pallid chest. He was not a bulky nor hulky man, no his brother possessed those particular qualities, Loki was the thin and lithe one, the toned but not excessively muscular one. But to Dany, that was no setback, on the contrary, his tall, lithe frame was a far more seductive song than Thor's ever could be. Her husband presented her no physical attraction. She tried to say these things with the way she began to trace and stroke the smooth, hairless skin before her.

"Enjoying yourself?" His voice that shattered the silence, made her jump unexpectedly. He chuckled tiredly and continued his careful ministrations to her hair.

"Are you?" She countered, drawing herself up defensively onto one elbow. Loki chuckled again and allowed his fingers to drop down her neck and onto the soft flesh of her back. He continued to stroke and trace, sending agonisingly pleasuring shivers down her body.

"Depending on your definition on enjoyment, but yes I do suppose I find this to be… pleasuring" He had his eyes closed as he rested back on the pillows. From Dany's raised height, she had a perfect voice of his beautiful face. Odd, how peaceful he looked like this, at rest…

"Hmm" he replied, deep in thought. Her thoughts were restless and troubled, a swirling vortex of endless questions. Questions for him, questions that needed to be known, needed to be answered. Although she hated to break the mood.

"Loki" she said, this time in a far more serious tone. Sensing a change in the atmosphere, Loki's brilliant green eyes opened and sought hers.

"Daenerys" he replied in the same manner.

"You said before… before our exertions, that you would make me a queen. I trust you now, do not misunderstand me when I ask this, but what in the nine realms do you mean by such a thing?" His brow furrowed as he assessed the situation.

Tell her everything and risk a loose tongue and an eavesdropper, or stay silent and risk her contempt… he went with his gut, because his head could not contemplate thought with her hot, naked body so very close to his.

"I mean to overthrow my brothers claim to your 'Iron Throne' and claim this world as my own, with you and your claim at my side" the words came from him in a forceful rush.

He closed his eyes as regret immediately filled him. Of course she would think he was using her, of course she would be frightened and disgusted by him. He had opened his imbasilic mouth and he had ruined everything. How could he explain to her now that she had progressed more than a player in this game of thrones? How could he explain to her now that she meant so very much more to him?

"Why?" he had not expected that.

"What?" he fumbled, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Why do you want this throne? What is it that so appeals to you? This is a world of mortals, and you are a god" he contemplated a while before answering. If she was to play her part, she deserved the truth.

"Because when my father abdicates and passes the throne of Asgard to Thor, I will be left with nothing. Thor will rule this world only as practice for the Realm Eternal, he will use it as an 'education' and abandon it when he is done most like. You mortals mean nothing more to him than a necessary yet unwelcomed friendship. He is vain and arrogant, bawdy and violent, and in the course of his learning, he will tear your world apart. I confess no heroic intentions by wanting this crown, I will not lie to you. I want this world because I don't want my brother to have it, he doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve everything that he is given. I want him to know what it is like to lose something that he wants, that he needs. I want him to know loss, regret and pain. I want him to know that I am no longer his brother, but his rival and a king"

At the end of his speech, not even he with all his skill could calculate the passiveness that had passed over Daenerys' face.

It took her a very long while to speak, so long that Loki feared she would not at all, and merely leave.

"And… Then… how do you plan to… 'take' this throne… your forces here are strong and…" she trailed off uncertainly. Loki almost smiled.

"Since the Allfather has left, an unexpected yet welcome event, the Asgardian forces here have halved. They are unwary here, they believe mortals below them and so have lost their vigilance, they are vulnerable now and will not be so again. I have… contacted my… contacts, and my forces are mustering on another realm. Soon they will attack and Thor will have no choice but to flee or die. Although… I do not hope it will come to that"

Daenerys nodded, her brow furrowed.

Honestly, what had she expected? A road of flowers and kisses to a mighty crown? Many and more would die, perhaps innocents, for her and her king to sit their 'iron chairs'. Was it worth it? The way Loki told it, most certainly yes. That did not make it easier for her to nod and force a smile.

"Your wisdom and intelligence is staggering" she joked appreciatively, making him laugh in surprise.

"Not the reaction that I would have anticipated" Loki closed his eyes again.

"So, just one more thing" she hastily added as he shifted in annoyance.

"This army… what- who are they?" she recovered from her slip.

Loki gave her a long calculating look.

"Jotunn's, Frostgiants" he didn't expect her to know what that was, and was unsurprised when she didn't.

"I do not know of them, are they fierce?" she asked him in earnest.

Loki scoffed "Ha! You could say that" Daenerys looked quizzically at him.

"Let me explain" Loki's smiled faded slowly "they are huge, massive monsters, with blood red eyes and jagged teeth. They are utterly without mercy, their fighting is much like that of a earthquake. Their skin is as blue as a calm sea" Daenerys' eyes snapped open wildly.

For a long time she had wondered about their first personal encounter, when their colours have changed. But she had known better than to bring it up, he had barely stopped to talk to her as it was, let alone reveal all his plans to her. What should she do now? But her curiosity got the better of her before she could pause to assert the answer.

"Like yours?" she bit down on her lip hard, ashamed that she had asked that.

To her immense relief, Loki did not get angry, nor in fact, did he look concerned. He just met her eyes, stared deeply into them… and Dany screamed.

From green, they darkened to the shade of blood, the white, pallid body beneath her melted into a sea of blue. She could have sworn he had grown by at least half a foot, even his soft length seemed to have grown.

"Do I terrify you?" he asked her in a husky whisper. The fear in his voice made her heart ache. The fear of rejection, refusal… the fear of… of…

The coldness radiating from his body was dulling her senses, his closeness… his eyes… his skin… Dany knew in that moment, that she was not afraid, that she would never be afraid. It was Loki… just Loki… Loki as, somehow, he should be. A Frost giant, a Jotunn… a man that she would love for what he had done for her, given her, showed her. The power he had inspired within her, the potential for greatness… She loved him. It only shamed her that it had taken a Frost giant to prove it to her.

"Never" she replied, her voice so controlled and determined.

"You are Loki, Loki the future King of Westeros, my King, my lover… you are beautiful. And I am no longer afraid" to prove it to him, to push away the uncertainty in his eyes, she bent down to him and kissed his icy cold lips. It was so erotic, stimulating, to be so cold and so hot all at once. She kissed him harder, cupping his neck in her hands to pull him further into her. He growled so hungrily that she broke away gasping, searching the red in his eyes.

Yet all she found were his flashing blues. All at once the coldness melted away, the blue faded to white as before it had been. She looked up at him, confused as to why he had changed.

"I… Daenerys…" he muttered hotly from beneath her. "For the first time in all my long years, my silvertongue has been stayed. I do not know what to say other than…" but before he could choke it out, her finger was pressed into his pink lips, and she had silenced him.

"Do not say anything that you would not, had we been in any other situation" she advised smoothly.

"And why not?" he asked her.

"Because even the god of lies must lie sometimes, and in this moment, I would rather it not be to me" his eyes changing irrevocably, glinting with power and passion. A smirk lit his face up, his eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Then the time for talking is finished" he growled.

"Good"

With a jerk sudden and sharp, Loki twisted from under her, rolling over the leg she had drawn over him and pushing her roughly into the bed beneath. He was now beneath her spread legs, his arousal pressed into the valley between her stomach and the mound of her pleasure, his hands pressed into the mattress beside her head as they held him up over her. He growled savagely as he bent his neck and claimed her lips ferociously. Dany responded with equal fervour, dragging her nails up the skin of his forearm as she pressed her lips harder against his. He snarled at her, and titled his hips so that his arousal rested now against the slick, hot flesh of her entrance.

The speed in which he had aroused her so quickly, almost startled her. But her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of him to dwell on this.

Responding in kind, Dany drew her nails back down his forearm, pressing so hard into his flesh that he broke the kiss, gasping. The way in which his mouth opened in the perfect 'o' to draw in his ragged breath, the way his eyes scrunched up… He shifted his weight to one hand and with a speed inhuman, snatched the both of her wrists and pinned them into the mattress above her head. She moaned as the new restraint furthered the wave of heat that was funnelled down to the centre of her pleasure. He ground himself against her, eliciting from her a gasping moan. He smiled wickedly and bent his neck to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. She writhed and struggled, trying to free her hands to counter his moves, but he was unrelenting and would not release them.

"You do not play fair" she hissed between waves of pleasure as he ground himself against her again.

"Nor do you, Stormborn" he replied mischievously, trailing his lips now down between the valley of her breasts.

"Elaborate" Dany managed to gasp as his lips closed over one nipple. The sharp stabs of pleasure and pain that caroused through the flesh beneath his lips, made her buck her hips.

"The way you move, the way you speak, your power for so long hidden, that now burns when you are with me… It is invigorating Daenerys, what you are I do not know, but that you are mine" She hissed with pleasure as his teeth found that hardened bud and tugged.

"And you…" she gasped, redoubling her efforts of escape "are mine".

With an almighty yank, she was free of his restraint. She sat up quickly, knocking him off balance as he tumbled over to the side. Taking advantage of his moment of weakness, Dany swung her leg over him and straddled his waist. Copying his earlier display of dominance, she seized both of his wrists and pulled them above his head. In no way was he trapped or immobilised, if he so wished he could have thrown her across the room with half a shove, but the cruel and manipulative god lay still and played along. Dany's was emboldened by the wicked grin on his face, the jeering, condescending grin that told her that she was in his power even now.

"Am I now?" he asked her, not troubling to hide the mirth that drowned his words.

Yes you condescending, manipulative prick, you beautiful, powerful, gorgeous man, yes you are mine.

"Always" she said instead, bending over him to possess his lips. Many times he tried to take control of their sparring, but never did she relent. She was the alpha here, and he would kneel to her this time, if only for a short while.

Finally she ended the kiss, upon her own terms, and continued past his lips to the curve of his chin, past that down to the skin of his neck. She kissed and licked, tugged and bit, claiming and possessing every inch of flesh as her own.

Beneath her he moaned, he moaned from the pleasure that _she _was giving him. And that made her feel the most powerful of all.

Taking one of her hands from above his head, she reached down, between them, to the hard staff of his straining member. The flesh was taut and aching beneath her fingers, hard only for her. She gently began to stroke him, claiming still his lips, neck and chest beneath her wanton lips.

Precum wetted the surface as her ministrations made him groan and caused his hips to buck violently.

"Daenerys…" he growled, between his own waves of pleasure. As she raised her head to study him, her hand still stroking and teasing his length, a strange feeling blossomed in her chest.

His head was back against the pillow. His mouth was open and lips curled between a snarl and moan of pleasure, his eyes were closed tightly. He was so beautiful, so very beautiful…

"Daenerys if you do not cease, I will come over your hands" he gasped hoarsely.

"Do your worst" she hissed back as she lowered herself over him again, pressing her breasts into his chest and claiming his lips with a passion more vigorous than so far she had possessed.

It took only a few moments, perhaps half a minute, before, true to his word, his pleasure found its release. His orgasm was loud and messy, yet as beautiful and tantalising as she could have ever imagined. His hips bucked violently as he threw his head back into the pillow, a loud groan escaped him, a deep, throaty, desperate sound that made her gasp for want of him. True again to his word, he did come all over her hand, white sticky liquid now coating her flesh. As he climbed off the precipice, she drew her hand back up and before her, studying the sticky fluid on her fingers. As his bleary eyes opened and focused on her, she drew a finger to her lips and, with a darting tongue, sampled it. He hissed and the hands that she had trapped beneath her own, twitched.

"Satisfied?" she asked, savouring the sweet and salty taste of it on her tongue.

"You are a most curious mortal" Loki responded, his voice thick and raspy. "Even Aesir woman rarely have the nerve or audacity to finish me off by hand"

"Well, I am not Aesir" Dany agreed, grinning at him in equal wickedness as she released his hands "and the only nerve I possess comes from what you yourself have instilled within me, do you not remember your speech to me only perhaps hours ago…"

"I remember well enough" he grinned. He sat up then, his hands moving to her hips to keep her seated on his lap.

"But I cannot fail to notice" he continued, his dark hair cascading down his back in a tumble of dark curls "that I am the only one here yet satisfied"

With an unexpected movement, his hips jerked and his length was suddenly buried inside her. Dany yelped at the sudden, welcome intrusion, her hands on his shoulders as she supported herself. He drew out of her quickly and slammed back into her again, his hands guiding her down onto his lap with sufficient force to rock them both.

She moaned as he picked up an unrelenting rhythm, a pace that she found increasingly difficult to match. But she had no choice but to ride him. Yet even had the choice been hers, she would have done the same. Within minutes she was reeling, gasping and moaning as he slammed into her again and again and again.

"Gods… Loki… I'm going to… come…" she managed to his between his brutal slams.

"Do your worst" he replied in a slightly more controlled voice. But his words sent them both over the edge.

As they found their release together, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, his head pressed against her chest. Her hands gripped his hair with desperate fingers, her head thrown back as she spiralled round and round on the abyss of her own agonising pleasure.

When she regained her own conscious thought and looked down at the god beneath her, she was startled to find that he was already returned and was staring at her. Not at the breasts so close to his face, nor any other of her attractive, womanly features. No, his eyes, his entrancing green orbs, sought only one sight. Her own purple eyes.

He stared into them with such… adoration was it? Was it possessiveness… it could not be love…

"Daenerys Stormborn" he croaked his hands coming from around her hips to hold instead her cheeks, cupped beneath his sweaty hands.

"I swear upon the nine, you will be the death of me" she pressed her forehead against his, holding too his face in her own sweaty palms.

"It has been said" Dany whispered "That love is a poison, a sweet poison yes, but it will kill you all the same" she felt the vibrations beneath her fingers as he chuckled.

"Then I will die a contented man, long as I have your wanton body above mine own" but through the carefree tone to his words, through even the intent of the words themselves, Dany could sense something more… something that ached to be known, ached to be said, but that never could be. And she felt sadness, an overwhelming ache of regret for something she would never know.

"Good" she whispered, ever more quietly "just… just not yet" His smile pulled the flesh taught beneath her fingers.

"Do not fear, my Stormborn Queen, I have no intent to die this day nor any day soon"

She would have said something then, but his lips found hers once more, and the cocoon of her solace once more enveloped him.

Of course he had no intent to die, he would soon be a king, or so he had promised her. His army was gathering, he had said, and when it attacked they would be the victors. Loki would be the king and she his queen, she had to believe it was true. By the blessing of the stranger, to the mother the father and all the other gods, it had to be true. So why did she feel so hopeless? So alone even with him within and against her?

He said that he had no plans to die, but then of course… None do.


	17. NEWS!

HEY GUYS!

Yeah, so you may have already noticed that (unfortunately) this ain't no new chapter... Because this, my friends, is a message from le me, to you.

So basically, GOT SOME POTENTIALLY VERY GOOD NEWS. After reading back through WIC, i noticed that much of the story i wanted to tell, was left unsaid. SO, to fix this aggrivating problem, i have decided to go through and revise/add/change my chapters so that you, the reader, can really take in and appreciate the story that i have in my head... not so much the one i wrote down... Expect these changes soon! I have way too much time on my hands, so i hope to start updating within the week! If you have any burning questions from the story, stuff that i didnt say (like Loki's 'army' or what happened to Frigga and Odin) THEN MESSAGE ME AND ASK ASK ASK. I have no idea how much you guys want/need to know, so do not hesitate to ask me/tell me, so that i can include it in the revision.

I hope this news falls upon welcome ears, I'm so sorry for all the annoyance, and most certainly lack of posting. So! Therefore, to make up for my atrocious negligence, i have decided that, for the purposes of the readers, i will create the official With Ice Consumed fanfic Trailer! I'll make sure to let you guys know where and when to find it, if indeed it wants to be found. That too should be coming out within the next few days!

If any of you guys have any more questions about anything (even potentially slap in the face stuff... as long as it needs to be said) then PM the shit out of my inbox... and btw, what do you guys think about language? Let me know, cos i dont know wether crass or civil is more appealing... I'm a tad of an introvert, i dont get out much.

With lots of love!

Laufeia66


End file.
